My Little Panther
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: A remake of Mysterious Animagus; Duty is a two way street. Severus is forced to sacrifice everything in order to bring Tom down including his feelings for Hermione. Unable to live with himself he uses his other form to protect her where he can not.
1. Chapter 1

**Yule Ball – Year 4**

**Beta-edited by: **

"Those … those jerks." Hermione, not caring for her destination, ran away making sure to put as much distance between herself and her supposed best friends. The nerve of them! They say she's consorting with the enemy well to hell with them. How come every time there is something in her life that makes her the least bit happy her friends have to try their best to ruin it? First it was her pride, then her books, and now Krum!

Fist balled she stomped through the snow satisfied at the crunching sound it made beneath her feet. The evening had been perfect. She had the perfect dress, the perfect hairstyle, the perfect shoes, and more importantly the perfect date. Hermione had no idea that when she awoke this morning that she would find herself trotting through the snow under the cloudy night sky crying.

Furiously wiping away her tears she weaved through a patch of fallen tree trunks not caring that her black heels sunk into the ground or that the lower lavender ruffles of her dress snagged on said tree trunks. Since her evening was already ruined there was no reason that her dress shouldn't follow suit.

Walking further she chanced upon an iced over pond. Leaning next to it she pulled out her wand melting the surface just enough to see her reflection.

"Ha," she laughed humorlessly, "Look at you Hermione Jane Granger." She touched her face.

"Who are you? We never used to look like this," she released her hair from its binds, "It used to be a brillo pad, but you tamed it not for yourself, but for him. Oh and look here Granger at how thin your eyebrows are, you spelled them off for him, oh and let us not forget the best part," she laughed again bitterly, "The makeup. I did this to my face and how did he repay me?"

She waited for an answer she knew no one would give.

"By hating us! By forgetting that I, his only female friend since first year, am a woman! By saving me for a last resort! By holding me back! Because of you Ronald Weasley I don't even recognize myself anymore!" she punched her reflection with her right hand until it turned red from both the cold and pain.

Pulling her sore hand back she looked at her reflection again, "Who are you? Where do I belong? Here? Hogwarts? At home with Mum and Dad? With Krum? With Ron? Why is it," she began to cry, "So hard to be loved for whom I am? I don't want someone who befriends me one moment, but dismisses me the next. I want someone who finds my intellect endearing. I want someone to be my equal. I want someone to hold me when I cry. I want someone who I know whenever I look into their eyes that they love me, the old me, not this Barbie I have turned into for the sake of another!"

Pulling her knees to herself she cried harder. As she sat she thought about the events of her Fourth year. She should be more concerned about poor Harry being a Triwizard champion, but no she was too busy fretting over her love life to give a damn and she yelled at him as if he deserved it! It wasn't Harry she was mad at it was Ron. Sure Krum had the body of a Russian God with all the intelligence of a sack of nuts, but at least he gave her the time of day unlike Ron. It wasn't that Ron had changed over the years personality wise, it's just that she secretly hoped when she walked down the steps at the Yule Ball that he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her. She might have been Krum's escort, but she was Ron's through and through.

That was what she hatted most about him. How did he manage to move her heart so when they obviously had nothing in common? More importantly she was mad at herself for dreaming this up in her head. In said dream she saw Krum dancing with her then out of nowhere a pissed off Ron appears. He would say, "Hermione's mine let her go!"

And in Krum's thick accent he would say, "No she is mein!"

Then she would say, "Guys don't fight over little old me," with her hand gently caressing her brow.

That was when Ron would be all tough like and say, "Krum I challenge you to a duel to the death. Winner gets this beautiful, hot, sexy, completely perfect, the love of my life, oh so intelligent goddess Hermione Jane Granger."

They would duel epically. In the end Ron would triumph sparing Krum's life only because he knew it was what she would want then he would kiss her in front of the whole school …

"God, I had to be raving to think that up." She chastised herself. Honestly if Ron hadn't ever treated her as his girl before why would importing a custom dress all the way from France with designer shoes while trying to make him jealous with the most popular boy in school on Hogwarts most magical night of the year make him feel any different?

(Crunching noise)

Her eyes snapped up scanning the area, "Hello?" she called. Nervous she pulled out her wand casting a lumos charm, "Harry? Ron? Krum? Is that you?"

No answer.

"This is not funny guys," she spun quickly, "Ok Ok I get it. I yelled at you and you guys are trying to get even. Alright you win now cut it out."

(Crunching noise)

"Guys!"

The forest instantly became silent as if the wind itself feared this part of the wood. With shallow breaths she looked across the lake to the origin of the sound. Her eyes widened, her mouth parted, the grip on her wand limp as she spotted the source of the sound.

Not a few feet away stood a panther a black panther.

_Merlin help me._ Being a logical person she tried standing still. Hopefully the cat would simply leave her in peace. He stepped closer. So she tried conjuring a gazelle. Panther's ate that right? It stepped closer.

"B… B … Back away!" she stuttered.

It was now halfway across the pond looking directly at her. Its yellow eyes reflecting her tear stained ones.

"G… go kitty! Shoo!"

The panther's shoulders tensed. His tailbone shooting skyward while its forearms sank against the ice.

"It is preparing to pounce."

The cat's tail stiffened. Its mouth opened revealing four sharp carnivores not to mention the other sharp teeth. Hermione's eyes scanned each long tooth slowly.

"I … am … going … to … die." So she did the only thing she could do in this situation, run. As she ran she heard the creature's growl behind her. Not bothering to look back she haphazardly fired hexes praying to anyone that they hit the creature. Of course there was no such luck.

She heard its pitter patter on either side of her. The cat was fast. Daring to look back once she spotted it directly behind her. Thanks to her being a member of the Golden Trio she reacted instantly shooting the first hex off the top of her head, "Bleirtilstein!" The hex would have turned the creature into stone if it would have made contact.

The panther dodged jumping to her right clinging to a thick low hanging branch. She fired five more hexes at it. It dodged every single one. Feeling cornered she continued to run along the small path until it branched into two. Without thought she chose left. There the panther stood baring its teeth at her.

"How do you move so fast?" she yelled at it before taking the other path. It waited a few seconds to chase her again. Lungs burning the castle finally came back into view. She swore she would never venture into the Dark Forest again even if it was to battle the Dark Lord himself.

Nearing the lake she turned. All that greeted her were two yellow eyes receding into the darkness. Thinking it weird that the panther didn't follow yet not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth she ran to her bedroom. With any luck she wouldn't be caught after hours.

Said panther watched her enter the castle before standing behind a tree. Its hind legs enlarged enough so that it managed to stand up completely on them without any worries. From there the torso elongated followed by the limbs with the exception of the tail which sank into the body. The spinal cord of the panther became more pronounced seeming to crawl from the tip of the hips to the base of the neck.

The creature's fur receded revealing patches of dark blue to white skin. As it cracked its neck it turned human along with the now fully extended limbs. Looking down at its hand it watched as the long opal claws receded into human nails. The panther growled one last time before its head turned to normal including the rest of the body finishing the transformation.

Severus Snape ran his hand through his hair. He was sure he nearly died of heart attack when Fox told him that she spotted Hermione running into the Dark Forest. After his initial shock anger made his blood boil. Before he knew what was happening he was in his animagus form hunting the girl down. When he caught her his original plan was to chase her back to Hogwarts which he did, but only after he heard her little speech.

Oh how he wanted to go over there and tell her just how much he loved her with the bushy hair and bucked teeth. He wanted to tell her that ever since the day he saw her she had been special to him and for anyone who didn't see how wonderful she was back then he had a bag full of Avada Kedavras for them. Now if only she could end her infatuation with that damned Weasley. At least now she was seeing what a dung beetle he really is. Maybe she would get over him and when she graduated he would tell her how he felt provided that the Dark Lord was dead by then.

Because with the Dark lord dead it would finally be safe enough for him to tell her that he was born to love her. That he had been searching for her his whole life and now that he found her he was not willing to let her go so easily and that she would realize that they were soul mates too one day if only she became an animagus.

Till then he would be content with loneliness .

**Please Review **

**Attn: This is a remake of my other story as stated with NO rape, Ron bashing, and no intercourse until she comes of legal age. I sincerely hope that you guys find this story more interesting and better written than the last :) And I would like to thank my wonderful beta again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare **

**Beta edited by: **

**.**

She slammed the wood door behind her close not caring if it woke the five sleeping companions. Hermione had not stopped running since she returned to the castle. Her mind as well as body was at its wits end. Heart hammering, lungs burning, she sunk against the door allowing herself a moment's respite.

Twenty or so calming breaths later she looked at her companions. All unconscious completely oblivious to the danger she faced in the Black Forest as well as the trials beforehand. Feeling safe she stood momentarily surprised that her legs felt so weak. She hobbled to her bed holding onto each thick bedpost until she came to her own.

Her bed. She had never been so thankful to see it in her life. Too tired to give a damn about her wardrobe she flung herself into the welcoming plush of her thick red quilts. Pulling her gold pillow just so under her head she fell asleep.

What seemed to only be seconds later she awoke. Instead of the canopy of her bed boasting its proud griffin she was greeted by the moon.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She sat up just now realizing how cold the ground was. Had she fallen asleep outside? Was the panther nothing more than a bad nightmare conjured up by one lone distressed Gryfindor?

Sitting she examined her surroundings. To her front was the same iced over pond. To her right and left she saw a mass of trees and behind her was the path she took to get her barely discernable from the forest itself.

"Better get back. Wouldn't want anyone to worry." She said when the sound of a twig snapping from her front caused her to look forward. Panicked she took one cautious look only to be greeted by her reflection. It was then that she laughed. Had she always been that paranoid?

When she felt she would rip from the sheer force of her giggles she stopped willing to take another quick look in the ice however this time she was greeted not only with her reflection but, that of the panthers.

She turned quickly to her left just in time to see its mouth open as it lunged at her then all went blank.

"!"

Hermione snapped up from her bed that seemed to, despite its thickness, have lost its warmth.

"Thank Merlin it was only a dream." She sighed as sleep once again grasped her.

…

"I am telling you now Ms. Granger that there are NO panthers in the Dark Forest. Perhaps you are mistaken."

"No Professor", Hermione insisted looking much like a crazed person, "You are the one mistaken and if there is no such thing as panthers then what tried to attack me last night?"

"I haven't the faintest," Minerva sighed, "But what I do know is that you shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"True as that may be I am telling you that there is a man eating panther out there that has possibly escaped from a muggle zoo and is running rampart just outside Hogwarts borders! If you don't believe I'll just pull the memory out in a pensive!"

"Calm yourself…"

"But you simply MUST believe me!" Minerva watched as Hermione spoke of angry jungle cats whose favorite meal is wizards and witches. She was beginning to think that she had indeed gone mad.

"Hermione," she interrupted, "How about a week off from classes. You seem to be confused …"

Gripping the desk, "I AM NOT CONFUSED!"

"Ms. Granger steady yourself."

"But Professor McGonagall panthers are real and there is really one in the forest!"

"Is it," Hermione turned to the sound of the voice. How did she not here him come in, "A trait of those of your house to spout lies?"

"Professor Snape." Hermione greeted.

Pretending as if he didn't notice her, "I have the potions you asked for Minerva."

"Very good very good. Just put them over there and do you mind escorting Ms. Granger back to her common room. I believe that she had a bit too much excitement at the ball last night."

"Or a bit too much to drink …" he suggested causing Hermione to glare at him.

"Severus." The elder witch scolded.

Narrowing his eyes, "It would be an honor to escort her back to her dormitories since she lacks the capability to do so herself." He said sarcastically.

"Good now be off with you." She waved them away.

Hermione began to follow Snape whom stride made the easy walk to the common room seem like an exercise.

"Professor could you possible slow down?" She asked.

"I will not do anything that allows me to see your face for a moment longer than necessary."

"But you're not even looking at me. I'm behind you!"

"Trust me it hurts to look at you from here. If I were to turn around I might be rendered permanently blind."

That hurt. She followed him with heated eyes muttering under her breath, "It's a wonder you can see beyond that nose of yours."

Hearing her, "Just as it is a wonder you had managed to even tame that bushy hair of yours. Did you spell it or simply purchase a colored wig from India after shaving your head off?"

"Why must you be so mean?"

"Why must you keep ruining the perfect silence with your voice?"

"The same reason that you do."

Stopping outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady, "I only have to deal with you for a few classes and can't stand you! You always have to talk! Your voice grates on my ears as fingernails to a chalkboard. Which is why I should give credit to where credits due. I have yet to figure how Weasley and Potter manage to put up with your incessant chatter! And you wonder why your friends don't even like you now," he pointed to the painting, "remove yourself from my sight!"

Snape watched as she ran away then took off himself. The one person he would die for he had to hurt in order to play his part in the defeat of Voldemort. It was unfair. He loved her so much and yet all he could show her was hate. Disdain for he was the dungeon bat and she the beautiful virgin maiden in the high tower awaiting a prince charming that may never come to rescue her.

.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Beta-edited by: **

**.**

There are many things that people just wouldn't understand about being an animagus until they became one. When a witch or wizard makes that transformation their inner beast is unleashed forever becoming a part of them even in human form. Meaning that, depending on your form, you would retain certain skills from the creature you turn into.

In Severus' case he would have heightened senses, although not as sharp as canine, he could hear water dripping from the kitchen faucet from his bedroom. Looking at his ceiling he could make out every engraving in the dark. The overall awareness of self-heightened far beyond that of a normal wizard.

Using his talents he would incline his ear slightly upward to his left listening to the steady _thump thump thump_ of Hermione's heart using it as a lullaby on nights where sleep evaded him. This sound being one he would never forget no matter how long or short he lived.

And if he concentrated just long enough without interruption his eye lids would grow heavy. He'd stretch his arms out to pull the cover up just enough to cover his chest. He would then yawn followed by constant rubbing of the eyes until they finally closed granting him the sleep he sought. Unfortunately tonight wasn't one of those nights.

His thoughts continuously drifted to Hermione and what he had said to her. How could she ever forgive him? How could he make her understand that he had to be the man Dumbledore needed him to be instead of the one she deserved?

The simple answer was he couldn't.

He would lose her just as he lost everything else he cared for in life. His mother. His honor. His happiness. His best friend, Lily. And his freedom.

Unable to sleep he wretched the covers off his person in search of an unopened bottle of Firewhisky that he uses to console his despaired soul so much so that he feared he was building up a tolerance to it.

"There you are." He smirked finding a bottle in a cabinet. Without delay he quickly filled a glass and gulped eagerly waiting for it to scorch his throat. Instead of the usual feeling dim warmth flooded his throat. In deed he had grown far too tolerant for simple whisky to whisk him away from his troubles leaving him to have to deal with his feelings.

"Is it too much to ask that something goes right in my life?" He asked staring at his half-filled glass, "I can't even have something as simple as a decent drink."

Throwing the glass at the wall he made his way to his reading chair in front of the fire place he seldom lit, "I can't even tell her sorry. One little word that I am refused to use. I'd love to say I'm sorry for being a right git, but can't. I want to apologize for my actions … all my actions but can't.

I can't even tell her that I find her intelligence endearing. I can't tell her that she's ideal. I can't tell her what she means to me nor can I show it. There's nothing I can do! Nothing!" he slammed his fist on his chair.

"Albus and I made a deal a while ago. I promised to be this for him and he would give me the chance to repent for my sins. I didn't know then how long my servitude would be or how much he was asking of me. At that time I thought I was getting the better end of the deal. And then I saw Hermione and knew that what he was asking was just too much. Is it so wrong to want more in life?"

A little worked up he began to pace his room back and forth. Just just this once could he tell her he was sorry? Just this once could he break his façade to let her know how he really felt about her?

"Severus?" His fire roared to life.

"Not now Albus!"

"Severus we need to talk."

"I said NOT NOW!"

"Then I will come to you." With that the Headmaster arose from the ashes into his room.

"I said not now Albus can you let me be for one night without your presence? One!"

Ignoring him he cleaned himself off before finding a place to sit, "I sense that you are troubled more than usual my friend."

"Spare me your babble. Tell me what you want so that you can leave!"

"As we both know Mad-Eye is not actually him but …"

"Barty Crouch's son. I know. Is that all?"

"You really are in a right mood. And to think I thought Minerva was horrifying when she's angry."

"I know that is not everything you want to say Albus. Look I know I barely tolerate your glittering eyes on a normal day, but tonight is not the time to deal with your beading around the bush nonsense. Tell me what you want or I may be forced to use violence."

The elder wizard studied Severus. He could easily see the man was troubled. "Does your temper have something to do with Ms. Granger?"

"No it has to deal with the length of my cape!" he snapped sarcastically.

"Severus you know that I ask more of you than anyone here. I know that you've had to make sacrifices, but Hermione must never know your true intentions as long as Tom lives."

"I know that," he snapped still pacing, "And I am tired of you holding Lily over my head, guilting me into doing whatever you wish, I know what I did was wrong back then, but I also know that you would have nothing without me! I am your only spy on the inside and I trust you remember that!"

"It is hard to forget with you constantly reminding me," Dumbledore sighed, "I want happiness for the both of you, but you will never have that chance with danger lying ahead. You need to focus on the task at hand just as much as she needs to focus on helping Harry defeat Tom. As loathe as I am to admit this right now neither of you have time for the other."

Severus stilled in his pacing for a brief moment before continuing on, "Albus I cannot continuously stand by and not let her know how I feel. Even you are always with your soul mate despite the danger."

"Severus please understand."

"I understand perfectly. Once again I have been forced to be someone that I am not. One of these days I am going to look into a mirror and not recognize myself."

"Only if your eyes are closed when gazing in said mirror," Dumbledore shook his head, "The reason I came here is to discuss Harry's progress. I feel that he is using his friends, family, and mentors as anchors to hold onto. If he is to defeat Tom he has to be mentally prepared. Sacrifices must be made. And the school needs to know the gravity of the situation."

"Albus surely you are not asking me to kill a student!"

"No from my projections Cedric Digory will more than likely die."

"If you know that we can spare him."

"As I said sacrifices must be made. He is close to Harry. It is time the situation hit home and for that we must let Cedric die."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I felt you needed to know. Remember sacrifices must be made. Do not think I want to lose these people. After all most are dear to me." With that said he left.

"Merlin I hate that man," he sighed, "No not hate just … severely dislike."

…

After yet another nightmare of a black cat chewing out her guts she decided it was time to apologize to Harry. After all her behavior the other night was both immature and inexcusable. "Harry, about the other evening …"

"It's fine Hermione." Harry said waving her off trying to figure out the secret of the screeching egg.

"No it wasn't. I wasn't mad at you. It's just …"

"I know I know." He closed his book, "Let's just put it behind us. We all have our moments."

"Yeah we do." She sat down next to him.

Noticing her fidgeting, "Something wrong?"

"Harry might I ask you a personal question?"

"Uhh sure."

"Do I look pretty to you?"

"Wait? What!"

"Oh come on Harry you're a member of the opposite sex. Just give me your honest opinion ok? Are my teeth too white? Am I too fat? What? What is it that he doesn't like about me?"

"The last time I checked Krum was rather taken by you."

"Harry!"

"Ok ok," he raised his hands in surrender, "You're pretty."

"Meaning?"

"Look Hermione you are like a sister to me. It's hard to see you as something more. I mean we're best friends, but romantic interest is a little much."

"Just tell me from a guy's prospective how I come off."

He eyed her appraisingly for a moment, "You have nice skin and teeth."

"Anything else?"

"Actually I like nice skin thank you very much."

"Harry!"

"You're very smart, but Hermione don't take this the wrong way but most guys our age don't respond well to a female that is smarter than them. It hurts their ego when the woman knows everything while he does not. Personally I like the fact that you're smart. That brain of yours has saved my life numerous times and I'm grateful for that."

She digested that information when he spoke again, "Don't worry Krum isn't going to leave you any time soon."

If only she was asking about Krum. She nodded, "Thanks. Oh and its best we find Ron. You need all the help that you can get finding out the secret of the egg."

**... **

"Ron there you are!" Harry found Ron hiding in the kitchens.

"Hey Harry."

"Why are you so down?" He noticed how the plate filled to the brim with confections remained untouched in front of his friend.

"I'm not down … well I am … but I'm not," Ron rambled pushing his plate left and right, "How could Hermione do this to me! I mean I thought, well I felt, well you know …"

Harry sat next to Ron. He knew the red head had a crush on Hermione since the end of their first year, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

He paled, "Why? You know how girls are. The moment you tell them you like them they'll walk all over you!"

"Hermione's better than that and look mate I think she might like you too."

"Are you kidding? If I were her I'd stay with Victor!"

"Then perhaps you should date him then?"

"Oh shuddup."

"Look Ron if you keep waiting one day you will look up and realize that what you were waiting so desperately for is no longer waiting for you. Trust me."

"Cho never liked you anyway."

"Who told you that?"

"She was too busy fawning over that pretty boy Cedric with his pretty bouncy hair, and his pretty guy face, and his pretty teeth …"

"Thanks Ron I feel so much better now!"

"Sorry mate. Just saying she's not the one for you."

"You don't know that and neither do I. Look Ron it is a high possibility that Voldemort might kill us so what are you waiting for? The worst she could say is no."

"**No**_ is_ the absolute worst thing she could say!"

"Oh come on Ron if you love her then tell her. I wish I could have told my parents that I loved them. I wished that I could have just one moment to thank them for their sacrifice."

"That's different." He placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"How so? Sure I never had the choice, but you do and you're making the wrong one."

Ron considered for a moment, "You know you're even starting to sound like Hermione, Harry."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends."

"On?"

He sighed, "Fine I promise that someday I'll tell Hermione how I feel."

"Good why not today?"

"No! … I meant no. Maybe another day?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sure Ron."

"I'll do it you know."

"Yeah I know you won't."

"Come off it. I will."

"Not." Harry finished the statement and laughed as Ron gave him a weak glare.

"Whatever Harry I'll prove you wrong."

"I hope so for your sake. Now come on. I need your help figuring this blasted egg out."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Again I'd like to thank my Beta so that this version unlike its predecessor is livable. You're the best! And please review guys. 5 reviews and you get the next chapter! Oh and Beta sorry I thought I had your name in the others but I didn't. Don't worry it'll be there from here onwards ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lake is Always Deepest at its Center **

**Edited by:jaynedoe**

**. **

"You want us to what!"  
>Minerva sighed, "What I want Mr. Weasley is for you Ms. Granger, Ms. Chang, and Ms. Delacour to drink the potion provided to …"<br>He interrupted, "To throw us in a cold lake with flesh eating mers, carnivorous jellyfish, and Merlin knows else what for entertainment!"  
>Losing her temper, "It is a part of the Triwizard Tournament and if you think I approve of this you're sorely mistaken Ronald Weasley and I trust you remember that!"<br>Hermione eyed the chartreuse bottle on her Head of House' desk, "It is safe right?"  
>"Perfectly. It has been demonstrated one hundred times before … or at least that is what Albus has led me to believe."<br>"Yep we are all going to die." Ron slumped into his seat.  
>Sighing for the tenth time, "You all have little choice. Drink it. All will be fine by morning."<br>All the students looked at each other before Hermione reached to take the first sip. 

…

"How dare you Albus!" Severus Snape hissed slamming the door behind him so hard that various paintings in the Headmaster's office crashed on to the ground.  
>Unfazed, "How dare I what?"<br>"You know what! Why is Hermione being tossed into the lake!"  
>"She isn't the only one."<br>"You could have chosen someone, anyone, besides her!"  
>"She is Mr. Krum's love interest."<br>"What about Potter? You did not give him a love interest!"  
>"Cho was already taken …"<br>"What of Ginerva Weasley? Or one of the Patils he took to the dance?"  
>"I …"<br>Cutting him off, "You did this Albus to assure me of your authority. I threatened to denounce my debt to you so as punishment you carted my Hermione off into the Black Lake!"  
>"That is not true."<br>"Oh it is Albus. I know you as you know me. Power has blinded you!"  
>"Do not take that tone with me Severus." He said calmly.<br>"You attacked first. This is only a verbal reprimand. Need I remind you that if you dealt with Tom when he was your student all those years ago none of this would be necessary! It is one thing to use me to fix your mistakes. It is another to use my Hermione."  
>Dumbledore's eyes hardened for only a moment before he spoke again, "Tom was out of my hands."<br>"You knew he was becoming evil Albus. You told me as such. You could have stopped him."  
>"No I couldn't."<br>"Oh really the Great Albus Dumbledore thwarted by a sixth year." He chuckled sarcastically.  
>"Attacking students is against the rules."<br>"Says the person willing to sacrifice Cedric Digory!"  
>"Says the Death Eater!" Dumbledore snapped back. His calm façade gone.<br>"Says the man who murdered his own sister!"  
>That did it, "See yourself out Severus before I will be forced to harm another I care for."<br>"As I recall Albus you would not leave me alone last night when I asked so you will listen to me old man. Why didn't you just obliviate Tom? Why didn't you just imperious his friends into obliviating him? Why not scare him a little? Why not do something? Oh that's right you were too busy trying to become Headmaster of Hogwarts to give a damn about everyone else!"  
>Without another word the Potions Master turned on his heel and left cursing the man to hell all the way to the dungeons. If Albus wouldn't play fair then he wouldn't either! He would take care of Hermione for where Severus Snape couldn't the Black Panther surely would.<p>

** …**

Hermione awoke in the arms of Viktor Krum. She should have been glad after all it was the classic Brother Grimm scenario. The princess rescued by her knight in shining armor; if only she could be blinded by such a reflection into believing Krum to be Ron, alas, no such luck. 

After congratulating Harry on a job well done she led Krum to the empty quidditch pitch. For a while they sat there in silence. He dreading what she would say and her relieved to finally get this off her chest.  
>"Viktor?"<br>"Da?"  
>"How do I put this in a way your incipient mind can comprehend," she turned to him, "What we had was nice, but I don't think this is going to work out. When I'm with you I feel an empty space separating us so far apart that I fear one of us will fall in and I do not know what lies in the bottom. Please don't blame yourself Viktor. You are a talented man. I am sure that you will find someone out there that is perfect for you."<br>"You are breaking up vith me?"  
>"Yes I am breaking up with you."<br>Hermione would have left then and there if Victor didn't turn her around forcefully. Her protest lost as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. Tears falling down her cheeks she fought to reach her wand when she remembered that it was safely tucked away in McGonagall's office.  
>Finally he let her go holding her jaw tightly, "I already know who is perfect for me and zhat is you. You vill be mein voman and eventually mein vife do you understand?"<br>"Let me go!"  
>He shook his head, "I am oaf and clumsy. You are delicate elf and smart. You have talents I do not. Vith you mein children vill have balance. Our children vill be perfect. Hermy-own-ninny Krum has nice ring to it."<br>"Let me go!"  
>[growling noise]<br>The sound instantly made Hermione pale, "It's coming for me. It's going to kill me!" she shrieked looking past Krum. Krum turned protectively in front of Hermione. He may be one to force a kiss, but no more than that.  
>"Back away cat." Krum threatened pulling out his wand with one hand while the other held Hermione's wrist which she was at present desperately trying to pull away.<br>As the Bulgarian attacked the panther dodged as if predicting his moves before biting deeply into his wrist. The pain instantly made him let go of Hermione.  
>Ready to flee she began to sprint away, but something, something, made her turn back. She watched as the panther used its tail to relieve the wizard of his wand then grab his robes to pull him all the way to the bridge at the back of the school then it disappeared.<br>Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she call for help? Or should she kick Krum now that he was on the ground balling like a baby? Leaning towards the second she saw Professor Snape make his way out. Her eyes bulged. The last thing she needed was to have that infernal man think that she did this.

"What are you doing outside by yourself on a beautiful day like this Ms. Granger?" He drawled.  
>"Well sir I …"<br>"And what's this," he tapped Viktor with his foot, "I don't recall Professor Dumbledore ordering a Bulgarian themed throw rug."  
>"That … that is Viktor Krum sir."<br>"Now Ms. Granger where would I be without your impeccable sight," he rolled his eyes, "And why would said Triwizard Champion be lying on the ground?"  
>"It's complicated."<br>"Then I hope three months of detentions will uncomplicate things."  
>"Sir," should she tell the truth? "The panther did it!"<br>"You're still on about that? Perhaps I can convince Minerva to send you to a mental institution preferably one without windows for the sake of all mankind."  
>"Very funny." She snapped.<br>"Thought so, but there still remains a problem. Namely that which rest at your feet."  
>"Viktor and I had a … a disagreement and then the panther shows up Calvary style and drags him here."<br>"He's the size of ten panthers. Your story is as believable as Trelawney's visions."  
>"But I AM telling the truth sir!"<br>"Then you will tell the 'truth' to Minerva this evening during detention. We will discuss you punishment in length tonight."  
>"But sir I didn't do anything!"<br>"She … Hermy … she did nozhing!" Viktor said.  
>Kicking him in the arm, "Quiet you. Kakarroff and I will have to have a talk as well. If what the Granger girl is saying is true, which I severely doubt, then you will be in trouble for harassing a fellow student."<br>"But I never said he harassed me."  
><strong> …. <strong>

"Bloody Hell Hermione we were beginning to fear the worst!"

She smiled at Ron's obvious concern, "I had a detention tonight."

"What for?" Her friends probed. Good thing she had scrubbed cauldrons long enough that evening too both glamour her bruises away as well as come up with a plan.

"Professor Snape …" She began. She knew those two words were all that they needed to hear especially Harry.

"Not Snape," Harry groaned, "What is it this time? Oh let me guess you stepped too loudly in the halls?"

"Close, I was tracking water through the corridors because McGonagall had my wand."

"He gave you a detention for that!" Ron hissed muttering swear words beneath his breath.

"Well look on the bright side. I dumped Viktor."

**.**

That night the panther did not attack her in her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Duty **

**.**

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Sit Mr. Digory."

Cedric closed the ebony wood stained door behind him taking a seat in one of the forest green chairs provided in front of his Professor's desk.

"I am going to ask you a list of questions and I want them answered truthfully. Do not make me resort to this." He pointed to a vial on his desk.

"That won't be necessary sir," he gulped, "Am I in trouble?"

Ignoring him, "Question one, do you want to live?"

Visibly relaxing, "What kind of question is that?"

"One that is to be answered with an answer and not a question."

"My apologies Sir, It's just that the answer is obvious. Of course I want to live."

"And would you do anything to preserve your life?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Even if it meant forfeiting your hand in the Triwizard Cup?"

Flushed with anger he began to stand, "I will not forfeit! What kind of a man do you take me for?"

"What I take you for Mr. Digory is a _boy_ who has yet to live."

"Well I beg to differ Sir! I have never felt as alive as I do whilst competing!"

"Your naivety shows through your actions Digory. Playing a game where death could be a prize is not living. "

"So what if I die?"

The Professor smiled, "You speak so boldly because you have never faced death … let me ask you this. If you knew somehow that you were going to die during this tournament before you placed your name in that goblet would you still have done it?"

He sat back down.

"Thought not."

"So you're telling me that I am going to die?"

"I am simply reminding you of your choices and their repercussions."

"But you only spoke of one fate Sir."

"I spoke only of the one that matters most."

"Then I hope you are as kind to the other champions as you are to me."

"And I hope that you think about what was said here Mr. Digory."

He bit his lip, "But what of fame? What of glory?"

"Harry Potter is famous is he not?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you think that if he had the choice that he would have chosen fame over the lives of his parents?"

"Well no …"

"Fame isn't everything is it?"

"But it is something." Cedric insisted.

"A something that could cost you everything."

"Or give me anything. You aren't an optimist are you Professor Snape?"

"I deal in the realm of reality. I wanted to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for years, but have I gotten the job? No."

"Sir there is a difference between being a realist and being bitter."

"As there is a difference between being smart and being a thunderhead. I have given you a direct warning and you are choosing to ignore it which makes you the fool. When something happens to you I hope my voice is the last that runs through your thick skull. You're dismissed."

Today's random act of charity was all because of Dumbledore. It was his way of spiting the old man. If he were an optimist as Cedric put it he would be delighted that the boy chose to listen to him, but he knew he wouldn't. Cedric will die just as the old man planned and there wasn't anything he could do about it more than he already has.

Oh well. He had better things to do namely keeping an eye on his Hermione.

"Where are you?" Severus whispered closing his eyes focusing all his senses on the sound of her heartbeat, "The pitch again."

…

"Alright," Hermione glanced at her watch, "We've been reading for an hour straight about the third task of the tournament. What have you found out?"

"Nothing except that it's challenging." Ron groaned, "Why can't they make picture books?"

"You Harry?"

"Well says here back in 84' the champions had to search the high mountains until they found a chimera. It also says that none of the challengers survived."

"Well that's fortunate." Ron said sarcastically.

"You're not helping Ron." Hermione chided.

"That's ok Hermione. Gotta know the stakes before you play a game too."

She rolled her eyes, "Anything else from you two before I go?"

Ron shook his head as Harry flipped a few pages backwards in a blue book, "Back in '64 all the challengers were male so their objective was to catch the shriek of a banshee which can only be collected by-"

"Snapping the necks of the banshees," Hermione finished, "You both do know that some banshee's are not only known for their unearthly beauty but can shriek so loud that they can render flesh from bone as well?"

"Now look who's not helping."

"Stuff it Ron."

"Gladly." He pulled an apple out from his robes.

"Guys don't fight," Harry smiled at his two obviously in love friends, "What do you have Hermione?"

"Well since I only had an hour I only managed to make it through this small pile," she pointed to said pile which is six books high, "And yet what I found out was that the entire third task do have something in common. One, they are fitted to the challengers gifts. Two, gender can influence the challenge. Three, if all competitors die the competitor with the highest points is named the victor and the money will go to his or her living relatives. And four mazes are a reoccurring theme."

"That's it?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" she asked.

"You read that 'small' stack of books and that's all you have?"

"Well if you wouldn't have interrupted me you would have heard more!" she snapped.

"Please continue Hermione." Harry interjected.

"I also researched the type of mazes. All of which fall under three categories: length, task, and obstacle. Length mazes commonly coined labyrinths can have competitors lost for days on end and often have only one way out. Length mazes are usually tall as a means to keep people from scouting ahead and cheating.

Task mazes don't have a set length. What happens instead is that a challenger goes so far to find a creature of some sort. You will either be asked a riddle or have to fight said creature. If it is a riddle you will have to give an answer. Depending on if it's correct or not you will be sent down a certain path. If you have to kill a beast the pathway is normally revealed after it is defeated.

And last is obstacle. These mazes are normally made of stone or some other equally dense object. In these you have to avoid falling and rising targets, broken or trap floors, darts, acid pools, and whatever else you have to overcome. Usually the victory is given to the competitor with both the best time and best use of resourcefulness to overcome their obstacles."

"So at best I'll have a room closing in on me at all sides and at worst I'll be stuck in an endless maze for days on end. Bloody fantastic." Harry Potter complained.

"Way to go Mionie," Ron finished his apple, "You just had to go and depress him and you know how he gets when he is in one of his moods snapping at us like a rabid dog!"

"I do not snap!" Harry Protested.

"Uh, yeah ya do." His friends told him.

"Am I that bad?"

"Worse." They laughed in unison.

Seeing that his friends finally seemed to be getting along he decided it was time to go, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Peaky!"

"I'm fine thank you."

Already leaving, "I'll go fetch Dobby and have him whip us up something good. Be back in a jiff."

…

"So." Ron twiddled his thumbs. Harry had been gone fifteen minutes straight and neither thought it best to break the silence.

Hermione twirled her hair with her ring finger a habit that forced itself upon her whenever she was agitated. She had hoped that Ron would cling to her the moment that she mentioned the break up. Instead she was greeted with nothing. It was as if the breakup had never actually happened.

And here she was waiting for him to make the first move and after a quarter hour of patience she was rewarded with _so_. So! Whatever infidel that thought up that word should be burned at the stake.

"So? So is all you have to say to me Ron?"

Why was she so mad at him? "Mionie relax it's just a word."

"I know what so is! I simple wish to inquire as to why you have refused to at least acknowledge my presence with a simple greeting and or question since Harry left!"

"Question?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you at least want to know how Krum and I broke up?"

"If you wanted to share Mionie that's all you had to say."

Taking deep breaths, "Never mind then I won't tell you since you don't sound the least bit interested!"

"That's because I'm not," he lied, "I don't care what you do."

"Oh is that so," she stepped closer to him, "So if I were to jump into the lake and drown you wouldn't care!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" He emphasized with the wave of his arm.

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I meant that your love life is your business."

"But shouldn't you try to make it your business?"

"Why? So that you can go all bipolar on me? Just cause you're having womanly cramps doesn't mean that you can take your aggravation out on me!"

She laughed humorlessly, "Ron I thought this was obvious," she sat next to him taking his larger hand in hers, "There's no sense in denying it."

"It?"

"Don't interrupt," she waited for him to become silent once more before speaking, "We care about each other in a way a man would care for a woman that they have romantic interest in … what I'm saying Ron is that I love you and I know you love me. Why not just come out and say it so Harry will stop ditching us on purpose?"

He was not ready for this. No no no! Ronald Weasley had envisioned this day, but it should have been he who took the initiative not Mionie and honestly was he really ready for this? Sure he liked Hermione especially since she started caring about her appearance, but was it worth her yelling at him every day for the rest of their courtship?

And then what if his mum found out? He'd be cohered into a wedding the moment the year let out and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be tied down? Honestly, how can a woman go about confessing her feelings without taking his into consideration? Sure it was amazing to know that she loved him, but honestly this was just a little much.

Looking back at her he realized he must had been thinking for too long. Hermione looked angry again. Crap. "Hermione I care about you I really do, but I'm not ready to be with you." As he finished his statement he chanted _don't ask why _again and again in his head.

"Why?"

_Damn_, "It's you," he ought as well tell her the truth or whatever his frenzied mind thought was the truth, "If I were to date you it would be like dating my mother. You'd be all _clean this up_, _don't chew with your mouth open_, _pay attention in class_, _study_, _do your homework three weeks before it is due, get a job, apply yourself_, or whatever else you'd be willing to torture me with and honestly Hermione you are so smart, but sometimes you just don't know when to shut your gop.

I didn't want to talk about this but you just had to keep digging until you got it. I mean really come on we know that you're the smart one, but you don't have to hold it over our heads! And when you were dating Krum you were all _Oh Viktor_ _this_ and _Oh Viktor that_ I mean honestly Hermione who gives a crap because Harry and I don't.

And have you ever thought for once to just back up and let me take my life into my own hands? If I don't want to study then that is my choice. And yes I understand that you're so brilliant that you can run your life as well as my own, but I am not some Barbie doll that has little choice but to move as its owner wants it. I want to be able to drink without you correcting me and if you truly love me so much then stop trying to change me! I never asked you to change have I?"

"Yes you have!" she cried.

"Have not!"

"Oh come off it Ron I see how you look at me now that I have changed … do you know that I did this," she gestured to herself, "For you? I did this so that you would love me! Not because I wanted to and sure you looked at me a lot more, but that just wasn't enough for Ronald Weasley now was it?

So I thought maybe just maybe if I tried to help you along a little that you would appreciate me a little more, but I see how it is! I'll never be good enough for you! Never! I wish that panther would have finished me off when he had the chance!" Hermione ran away from the pitch crying.

About a mile away she turned back. Half between the pitch and the castle hoping to see a certain red head chasing after her, but there was no one.

"I guess I am all alone." As she said this she felt something wet and warm go over her right hand. Turning she saw the panther and smiled.

"Go ahead eat me," she begged, "That's what you want isn't it?"

Instead of attacking the panther simply sat and stared at her as if he couldn't understand her command.

"Oh come on just bloody do it already! Or I will!"

The panther licked her hand again then followed with a gentle nose bump.

"You are a bloody useless feline aren't you!" she ran away from the cat, "That's ok then I know where to go where I won't be bothered!"

Running she bumped into Harry.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He offered her a napkin for her tears, "Ask him."

… 

Snape had a feeling that she would sneak off during the night and here she was satchel and all heading off into the woods. Following her soundlessly he remembered this path. It was where he first showed her his animal side. But why would she be going back to the lake?

"That'll do it. This'll show him. With me missing a day or two he will become worried knowing it his fault and when I make a miraculous return he will be so grief stricken that he'll want me back!"

Watching from the shadows he felt that pang of jealousy again. Why couldn't he have her devotion? Her love? Since it was clear the red head didn't want it why waste it on him? He wanted so desperately to transform back into his human form and beg for her love on his knees. But even he knew how foolish that would be.

Snape watched as the hours ticked by with Hermione making a tent and a fire. Obviously her head wasn't in the right place if she thought running away on purpose was going to fix anything. Good thing he was here to watch over her. If only she knew that it was him.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Marianne Northman Cullen****: She could, but she won't … at least not yet muhahahahahaha **

**Tequilla Nervous: Yep I made Dumbledore bad and why? Because if he didn't ask Snape to kill him he would have never needed to die and thus I hold him personally responsible! Ok so I was ranting there a bit, but thanks for the review! **

**neverest: Yes it does sound like his superhero name! Thanks for reviewing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grasping a Granger **

**. **

"Harry I'm an idiot."

"A bloody idiot!" Harry scolded, his green eyes hardened, as he paced the length of the bed his best mate sat on.

Knowing full well a mad Harry was a scary Harry, "I didn't want to say it," Ron gulped at the look sent his way, "She just went out there and bared her heart and I just wasn't ready so I told her half of the truth. I mean she can be quite infuriating, but that is what I also love about her …"

"And I take it you didn't tell her that."

"What gave you the first clue?" Ron said sarcastically earning another deadly glare from Harry, "Ok ok I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Hermione not to me and Ron what were you thinking! You know how women are!"

"I haven't the faintest Mr. Asian Connection." He defended thinking of a certain Cho Chang.

Harry sat down. Ron's mind had all the thickness of a steel door. Taking a deep breath he started, "Women are like vases."

"Expensive?"

His temple twitched in agitation, "Fragile."

"I don't get it."

Harry stood looking around the room for an object that wouldn't be missed. Chancing upon an empty box of chocolate frogs he transfigured it into a vase taking his place back on the bed, "You see," he started, "The vase is beautiful," he pointed to the blue artistry that covered it, "They're curvy," he encouraged Ron to feel a side of the vase, "And smooth," he palmed its porcelain surface, "It may be expensive but it is worth it. A vase of flowers always brightens a dull day," he held the vase over the frame of the bed and dropped it. The sound of it shattering made Ron give a start before he settled down. He watched Harry's eyes that still admired the shattered pieces in silence before he spoke again, "And fragile."

"Bloody hell Harry. You gave me a fright just now!"

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes and no."

"Then I shall make it clearer," he used his wand to fix the vase, "Women all believe that they're special and different from any other female while constantly wasting their lives comparing their beauty with another praying that a new year comes not with wrinkles."

"Isn't vanity a sin."

Ignoring him, "You see women are not like us. They are like grease to Snape's head. Attached."

"That is REALLY attached."

He nodded, "When they find someone of interest they invest their person into making their lovers lives better in the hope that he will accept them. And they are willing to do anything to be with the person they love; lose weight, wear makeup, act differently, friend/befriend those they wouldn't before, move, and more importantly learn to like what they never had before.

You see in your mind you, as a male, assume that Hermione will be mad for a day then just get over it and all will be well, but females never forget. To you this is just a minor mishap, but to her this is like how you would feel if the Chudly Cannons were disbanded and there was no more food in the world."

His eyes widened, "I didn't mean to hurt her like that," he jumped to her feet, "She must be alone somewhere clinging to the last shred of life in tears begging for me to save her!"

"O-k," Harry watched his friend go on and on about how hurt Hermione must be before he interrupted again, "A piece of advice Ron. Hermione loves you and is willing to take you back, but now you're just a fixed mirror with a crack in its reflection."

…

She allowed the cold to fill her lungs coming out in puffs of translucent smoke. The sunlight reflecting off the night moon did little to warm the girl that it covered. Instead Hermione had to extend her hands over the fire to keep warm. She had hoped that someone would find her by now. Maybe she should have left clues to where she would be.

Chocolate eyes turned to the pond where it had happened. And for some reason she wasn't entirely surprised to see the panther waiting for it. Just a few weeks ago it seemed inclined to her flesh, but now it became a silent observer. No more dangerous than the night cast shadows their selves.

"What do you want?" She mouthed assuming that the sound would startle the beast forcing him to leave and for some reason, more than likely due to her row with Ron, she didn't want to be alone tonight.

Feeling all what the hellish she opened a can of tuna coming to her side of the small pond. It did save er from Krum so it couldn't be all bad right? And she did have a soft spot for enchanted creatures, "here Kitty Kitty."

Severus looked at her. Her eyes swollen from long shed tears, face red from the cold, with a wave of sad dim covering her usually bright eyes. This was not how his mate should be. He felt that if she were in her right mind, which she wasn't since she was out here in the first place, she would have never tried to communicate much less share food with him.

Knowing she was in a state he laid on the bank staring, but never coming closer. If Hermione wanted to accept him she would do it whilst in her right mind.

Pouting, "Fine more for me." She began to shove the oily fish in her mouth. When she was done she looked back at him, "You're not going to leave are you?"

He would not grace her with a nod of his head. As he waited the night out he watched as her lids grew heavy and her breathing deep. Only once she was asleep did he dare swim over making sure to pull her cover over her body and add wood to keep the fire going.

Belly on the ground he crawled forward extending one furry paw then the next until he was next to her. His big head was cocked to the side as he studied her. He missed her bushy hair that gave her a wild untamed look. The flat ironed style was one many females had and that bored him, but that mattered not. He loved her for what was on the inside as cheesy as that was to admit.

Leaning closer his wet nose was but a decimeter away from her hair. This week she had chosen the shampoo scented of sweet cinnamon pumpkin, a popular flavor this time of year. His favorite of the smells being the cinnamon. It made him want to run his nose through her hair, but he would not touch. Not until Hermione told him it was ok.

Severus smiled revealing his fangs. He had never got time to really be close to his soul mate. And now that he was he decided to smell her person. It smelled of human oils, parchment, ink, cucumber sandwiches, the wood from which her wand was made, spice, sugar free treats, sweat, mint, pheromone, and lavender.

He knew since he transformed that no one had simply one scent, but they all had the same base or pheromone and oils that made them human. It is what a person does that defines their scent. If a person works at a bakery they would smell of different treats on top of their human aroma. From Hermione he could smell her love of cucumber sandwiches and lavender. He could also tell that she used her wand regularly, that she took a liking to her school work, brushed her teeth every day, liked to eat healthy, and loved scented toiletries.

Satisfied with just being near her for now he took his place opposite her side of the pond watching her as he rest hoping that her dreams were filled of him as his would be of her.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Melinda James: Thanks for reviewing **

**TequilaNervous: Is it just me, but does it seem like even a good guy with power is nearly as bad as the villain in the story? And thanks for reviewing! **

**neverest: Will it make you happy if I say Hermione was dreaming of slapping Ron. LOL. And I know this chpt is not action packed, but I liked it and I hope you did too. **

**alysha813: Thanks for reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Dream and Reality **

P1

.

Her dreams began pleasantly with her chasing Ron as he fled trying to dodge the charmed bludgers she sent his way when it took a different turn. Her eyes seemed to open as if awake, but she knew she wasn't. If this were real then she wouldn't be wearing this god awful chemise nor would a bouquet of lavender rest on her thighs.

Curious she bent down to smell the flowers pleased at the fragrant soap sent that overtook her senses. Taking a moment she began to look about herself. Her skin was pale, cold as a Bulgarian winter. Thick dull brown tendrils spun with lavender buds made up her matted hair.

Wondering if this was a plot from Voldemort she searched for her wand that wasn't there. Panic engulfed her as she ran through the forest barefoot in search of someone, anyone, who would answer her pleas. She ran for what felt hours before she found herself back in the grove in which she started.

The panic induced pain hurt her so much that her body shuddered violently throwing her mercilessly to the earth. Every time she tried to raise another wave of pain like none before raked her body causing her to cry a loud when finally her thin arms grew strength enough to toss her on the side where she coughed.

Looking down she saw the blood hit the ground and panicked. Then more fell coating her throat, chocking her, she clawed at her throat mercilessly for breath when all of a sudden her world grew dark and she awoke, for real this time, with cover stuck in her mouth.

Pulling it out she made for the lake more than relieved to see her face staring back at her, "Thank Merlin. That nightmare happened because I was doing something bad and thus needed to learn a lesson which is why I'm heading back as of now!" she turned desperately packing her belongings turning only when the crunch of dry leaves raked her ears.

"Oh you're still here," she asked rhetorically, "I had the most heinous of dreams. I was some poor beggar girl with the conniption, no worst yet the plague, I was all alone dying in the woods and no one was there to help me and … well at least you were here when I awoke."

If his eyes could have widened they would have. He had those dreams long ago when he was just a lad praising Lily's every word and step. But they couldn't be the same right? That made no logical sense yet here she was speaking of herself being sick and weak.

Recalling his dreams that happened ever so often it wasn't till his twenty first year that they became fluent instead of misplaced memories. It was then that the dots connected. A girl favoring Hermione was dying and he, the son of the town apothecary, tried his best to save her, but in the end failed.

He had hoped that it was all just a nightmare, but even back then he knew he wasn't that lucky and if she were sharing his dreams then that meant it is quite possible that in a previous life long ago, if one believed such nonsense, they were soul mates that never stood a chance and now here they were again, given a second chance by fate, with the darkest wizard known to mankind.

With a resolved nod he decided that she and he would not be the next Shakespeare drama. They would see this through to the end after living a long fruitful life. So engrossed in his thoughts he nearly missed his beloved speak to him.

"Are you coming or not?" Seeing the blank look on his face she edited her question, "Will you accompany me back to the castle. I feel safest with you."

Before his mind had a chance to think the request through he swam over to her letting the access water drip of his body as they walked back to Hogwarts. Only once it came in view did he veer off leaving her alone.

…

"We'll find her Ron don't worry." Harry said as the boys made their way under his cloak during their first period when something snagged the cloak causing it to fall off of them.

"You are in need of a bigger cloak Potter." Severus smirked crudely.

Rising to the taunt as predicted, "And you need a towel. Look you get an O for actually taking time to wash up. I know that's new for you, but you are supposed to dry yourself off afterwards you know."

"I know," he retorted, "Just as I know that Minerva would be furious if she found that you were sneaking about the halls instead of taking your transfiguration test today."

"That's today!" Ron squeaked.

"I haven't forgotten, but Mionie has gone missing."

"Are you so lazy that you are incapable of pronouncing all the syllables of a common name Mr. Potter?"

"That's beside the point," he snapped, "Hermione is missing and we are looking for her!"

"Have you tried the bathroom? I heard she takes a liking to stalls."

"I only cried in them once Professor."

"Hermione!" The boys were about to hug her when they got whipped in the face with the wrong side of Snape's cloak.

"And where have you been Ms. Granger that these two dunderheads thought it best to skip class in order to search for you?"

What the boys did was stupid, but it meant they (Ron) cared, "I wasn't in the lake where you obviously were Professor Snape." She gestured to his wet attire.

"Pitty, the giant squid was so looking forward to meeting you," before any of the golden trio could protest he stalked from them, "A loss of one hundred points from the three of you as well as detentions with Filch."

As he made his way to his quarters all he could think about was the way Hermione looked when she said she felt safe with him. Just the thought made him want to smile. The moment he was in his rooms, sure that no certain Headmaster was there, jumped on his bed like a child before resting his head on the pillow sighing allowing its comfort to sop up all the happiness he had to offer it.

…

Two weeks later Harry paced back and forth along the room of requirement as he spoke to Ron, "I'm the Boy who Lived, a Triwizard champion, quidditch captain, not to mention half the school bloody hates me and I have to prepare for my last challenge yet here I am solving your problems!"

"Look Harry if you're going to have a bitch fit I could just leave you to it."

Glaring but choosing to ignore the blatantly true comment, "So you told me you want to do something nice for Hermione yes," he nodded, "Enlighten me."

"Well you know I was going to give her flowers and let her nag me for a whole day without complaint."

"And?" He gestured with his hands.

"And what?"

"You really are thick aren't you." He asked rhetorically.

"What are you saying? Girls like flowers."

He nodded, "But that's a general statement same as guys are into quidditch."

Confused, "What's your point Harry?"

"My point is that this is not personal to Hermione. When I want to treat Cho …"

"Not her again," Ronald groaned, "It's enough you're kissing her behind the badgers back, but now you're telling me you take her on formal dates!"

"No not really," the room conjured a chair for the boy wizard to relax in, "You see our relationship is one of passion and when I want to get her something I ask Dobby to make her an oriental dish or I'll send Hedwig with a bit of coin to a florist to bring her the flowers she likes that remind her of home."

"Your right personal, personal, personal," he chanted, "A gift basket with scented soaps?"

"No you idiot! Hermione will think you think that she smells bad!"

"But I don't! Women are just so hard to please!"

Rolling his eyes, "Leave everything to me Ron, unlike saving the world, this will be a piece of cake."

"Come on Mionie."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked blindfolded as Ron led her by her hands through the halls. Thinking to herself that she had at least went down two flights of stairs, six doors, four corridors, two halls, and yes there is a difference between the two, and a turn to the right she could only assume that they were at the, "Room of Requirement?" she asked as the blindfold fell from her eyes.

Smiling brightly he took hold of her hand again, "Remember the book you liked? The one by Frances Burger?"

"Burnett." She corrected.

"Yeah him well let's just say we worked together and I have been a bad boy Mionie and I hope that this will make up for it." Opening the door she began to hear the chirps of songbirds, water rolling over smooth rocks, and the air whistling past the two wrought iron gate doors with a metal heart in its center in front of her.

Forgetting Ron for a moment she pushed the gates opened rewarded with the sight of an endless garden. Hybrid tea roses swung gently in the breeze along both sides in front of the rose bushes. Yellow trumpet vines clung tightly to dogwood trees in full bloom where patches of morning glory rested at their feet.

The gold sun above was warm with fluffy clouds that all seemed to make shapes floated aimlessly across the sky casting the garden in light and dark hues and at its center resided a pale pink picnic blanket covered with trays of tea cakes, macaroons, and table fruit.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked thinking that she better like it or Harry was not going to be his Best Mate for the next three or so days.

"I love it! Ron this is so thoughtful of you!" Hermione praised taking her place upon the blanket only to watch Ron pull one more surprise from a basket.

"I made these for you. Charmed them myself from a patch of weeds." Well he did ,but they looked like dandelions until Harry had his way with them.

"They're beautiful and you actually cast a spell correctly! Oh Ronald!" Hermione dove into his awaiting arms placing kisses all over his face before taking her bouquet of yellow lilies, roses, alstromeria, with assorted greenery tied with a yellow ribbon.

An hour later she was practically floating down the halls. If she knew all she had to do was show Ron a little tough love to get his affection she would have done so ages ago. Flowers in hand she pranced outside to lose her thoughts in the clouds.

Closing her eyes against the sun she relaxed thinking only of the date that her Ron had gone through all the trouble of preparing for her. So it was true. Pretty girls get everything they want.

She smiled until the light was blocked from her eyes causing her to frown gently opening one eye followed by the next to see the panther again.

"Well hello to you to." She said cheerfully making sure to discreetly move her body away from his when she noticed its mouth was full of lavender.

"Bought me a gift," she asked as he dropped it to the ground before her, "I'll just put it with Ron's."

She could have sworn the panther glared at the bouquet before he sat across from her at an equally comfortable distance.

"So since you're around…" Hermione began to regal the cat upon her previous activities. She told him that she was so wowed she was positive he couldn't have done it himself, but the thought arrived as quickly as it fled when she saw the rest of the room and the bouquet, although lacking her favorite flower, was better than nothing.

She even mentioned their kissing. She said it was nice and she would have to do it more often and in fact she would have to pull Ron in there whenever she got the chance. And after all that she took a deep breath, "You know panther I really believe Ron is starting to finally notice me. I guess changing everything about my physical appearance was worth it. I mean no one actually will love you for just being you right?" In response the panther shook his head forcing a giggle through her lips.

"Hermione?"

"Mionie?"

"Hermione!"

"Over here!" She called to her friends.

"What are you doing down there?" Ron asked.

Helping her up, "Come on Hermione dinner is nearly over."

Ron agreed, "And we're having steak today!"

"Alright alright I'm coming," she looked behind her to say goodbye to the cat when she noticed he had disappeared again. Strange.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**[Ok, yes I know I left out Snape's reaction. That's next chapter :) and if you were confused everything from the bouquet to the room was Harry's doing NOT Ron's. That'll be important to remember later in the story. And I know some of you want Mionie to know that Snape is the panther, but I kinda like the balance. With her not knowing she gets to know both sides of Snape all at once ]**

**MyCatSammy: Yep Ron's mental ;) And She'll know eventually just give it time **

**TequilaNervous: He is sweet as the panther ,but then I have to make him be an arse in person. LOL. Thanks for reviewing! **

**MarrianeNorthmanCullen: Thanks for the review and as tempting as it would have been to let Harry hit Ron with the vase I couldn't very well have my second love interest in a coma right? **

**neverest: I agree and thanks for the review :} **

**Melinda James: Thanks for the review ;] **

**Alyisha813: Sorry for the wait, but between getting my first job, going back to college, and voting I kinda been busy but I'll try to do better. Normally when I update I post all of my stories all at once which can slow some things down, but like I said I'll try to be more prudent in the future :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Dream and Reality **

**P2**

**. **

He was just so angry he could barely contain his anger. In his furry he ran to his room knocking over and breaking anything in sight. His mood didn't improve when he was summoned. Nearly ripping his Death eater robes as he put them on with one hand while snatching his mask up with the other her apparated to where he was summoned.

This time they were outside in a field of wheat that reminded him of his childhood when Lily and him used to play hours on end during the late summer before Hogwarts drew them away. The Dark Lord himself stood circling a circle of five young men who shook as if the earth moved beneath their feet.

He joined his master just as said master said, "There is a traitor in our midst."

A part of him wanted to be found it. He was so angry at the moment he didn't even think the Dark Lord himself could stand up to him.

With a wave of his skeletal hand he removed the mask from the five accused, "Sterling, Houdini, Rupert, Radcliff, Watson," he growled, "are all young spies sent from the ministry to spy on us."

The other Death Eaters threw slanders at the young men but Severus remained quiet.

"But I am a fair lord am I not?" Voldemort asked turning to his own, "I shall give them a choice. Join us or die."

"Are you sure letting them join would be prudent?" Lucius Malfoy asked. His hair the color of barley hung in a straight line from behind his mask.

"Quiet Lusciuss," Voldemort hissed, "We must first let the accused make a choice."

"I'd rather die." Radcliff said proudly.

He laughed a hearty laugh that made the grain bend as if encountering a dementor as the sky darkened, "You hear that? Young Radcliff choses death over life … and death he shall have," he turned towards the blonde, "Luciuss make an example of him for the others."

Stepping forward he pulled his wand from his cane shouting the death curse only to receive a smack from Voldemort.

"I'd rather die too," Rupert said, "And me. "Watson agreed."

"Severuss," The Dark Lord turned to him, "Show Luciuss how it itss done."

Severus stepped forward using used the second version of his septumsempra on the Watson which caused the victim to feel like they were being split apart on both the inside and outside of the body and with four more souls on his conscious later he was allowed to go home leering at the bottle of fire whiskey that had all the strength of a flabber worm were he to drink it.

In need of something to ale his guilt he sought out the Bitchin Banshee which served as a pub hiding between Knocturn and Slithroat Alley disguised as a windowless abandoned shop that was far past its glory days.

Entering he enjoyed the solace it offered. Everyone were the worst sort of people imaginable hidden between the black wax lit leaking ceiling and tables made of ground up bone. Taking a seat on the hard cold chair he reached for the pile of leather menus that rested at the center of each table.

"You havenae been here in a while Severus." The owner of the club, the silver haired, eyed, toned banshee spoke to him without moving her mouth for if she did her wail could rip flesh from bone.

"Just get me the usual."

She fazed her body threw the table to land on the other side, "Dah original isnae on da menu."

With a skeptic raise of his eyebrows he scanned the menu for the new additions. One was venom made from real and artificially collected snake venom. Supposedly the drinker would get terribly ill but would build up endurance over time. The next was ecstasy which was a normal drink with vampire blood added to it to take the edge off but neither was what he sought so instead he asked for her to surprise him.

"Want food?" she asked.

"Oh yes thumb of a giant sounds wonderful." He snapped sarcastically.

As he waited for his drink he thought of Hermione and how happy she looked when she told him about how kind Ron was and how much of an effort he's making and how her new looks must be paying off and how perfect he is and how wonderful he is and what a good kisser he is.

It was enough to make him want to pounce on the boy the moment he came into the clearing, but he held back. Albus wouldn't take too kindly to getting rid of a member of the holy trinity no matter how useless he is.

And as far as he was concerned the bouquet was beautiful. Too beautiful especially for the second youngest Weasley whose father worked at a dead end job at the ministry married to a stay at home mother. No he had to get that from somebody. Maybe Potter loaned him the money?

But then again now wasn't the time of year for flowers so perhaps Weasley used magic which he scoffed at. The boy could barely lift his wand and Severus was to expect that Weasley had done that himself? Ha, more than likely that blasted Potter did it.

"Evening Severus."

"Clara." He nodded in greeting at the woman in an old 1800's decaying maroon dress that matched the state of her person. Clara was a byproduct of the previous dark lord Bokor Morter who wanted to take over the world by raising the dead which he did in fact do until he was stopped.

Most of his creations were destroyed. In fact less than a handful survived. Clara, formally a duchess, had given help to the Ministry earning a formal pardon not that it mattered much. She was already dead and still dying.

Coming in with her was a ghost with no name and since his vocal cords were severed in life and he was thrice blighted before finally dying he can do little more than hover from place to place.

"Severus," Another woman greeted, maybe he knew too many women now that he thought of it, which hovered over a green sorcery ball. Her face hidden by various colorful fabrics and jewels whose neck kept snapping to the side randomly as if attached wrong, "I knew you would come tonight."

"How long does a drink take?"

Her neck cricked again, "Do you know what I see in your near future?"

Hopefully a life filled with Hermione, "I am a potions master not a conjuror of prophecy."

"I saw the grim."

"I will die? What a surprise." He said sarcastically still wondering how long a simple drink will take.

"Upon judgment of the celestial scales, your heart is sure to fail, when sun meet sky where you reside, for the only escape is through the love of ye mate."

Curious he was about to probe further when his drink finally arrived. No quicker than he looked at the fizzy concoction did the prophetess dissapear.

"How does she do that?" he asked aloud.

"Despite what ye may thank I wouldnae want to see ye in da grave so soon," the banshee said, "drink it. You will be all da merry."

…

Tonight her dreams were of her reliving her moments with Ron when all faded away to the meadow of her previous dream. Once again when she looked down her hands were snow white as the gripped her knees pulling herself into a ball to conserve heat.

The trees were all barren now save for the pine she was lodged under. Her breath came out in smoke as she fought the chill wondering why she was all alone with the feeling of expectancy. Who was she waiting for?

It was maddening to never see no one come to her no matter how hard she looked and when Hermione all but lost hope she saw an outline in the distance too far away to judge. Her pale hand reached for it when she was ripped out of her dream once again in her four poster bed.

"What is happening to me?" She asked quietly looking to find all the beds were empty. Moving with a speed that would rival Ron running for any meal of the day she washed, dressed, grabbed her work, and made it to her first class of the day with ten minutes to spare.

Not that it mattered because the bat of the dungeons was in a foul mood more so than usual.

"Sit," he barked, "I want a two foot scroll before you leave on anything we've covered in the class. Any of you who fail to complete this task will lose house points at best. Begin."

Hermione chose to cover the many uses of rat tail. Ron chose to write a paper on what they've done that year thus far and even he had a feeling he wouldn't make the twenty four inch requirement. Harry tried to focus, he really did, but all he could think about was that damn third task. Cedric Digory, after Snape's warning, had begun to see him in a somewhat new light. Was he really the bastard that people made him out to be?

"If you have time to stare you have time to write Mr. Digory. Twenty points from Hufflepuff."

Then again …

Halfway through the class Snape began pacing the aisles hoping to break someone's concentration so he could punish them which is why he started by the Gryffindors. Mr. Longbottom always made this easy. Snape didn't even manage to stand parallel to the boy when he jumped.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor." And that was how he would bait the alpha lion.

"That's not fair!" Harry shouted at him.

"Life is not fair Potter! Death is not fair Potter! Wasting my time with you is not fair need I remind you your mother dying was not fair!"

He stood then, "Don't you dare bring my parents into this!"

"And don't you dare act like you are the only one life has shown its severity to. Now sit down before you lose your house one hundred more points."

"It doesn't matter anyway," he sat down, "You'll just take them anyway."

"As you wish Potter. Two hundred house points from Gryffindor," he heard snickering, "And thirty from Ravenclaw Ms. Patil. Is anyone else willing to disrupt the quiet of my classroom?"

Nobody dared to look at him especially after he took points from Malfoy for laughing as well. Everyone knew he was out for blood if he was even willing to dock points from his own house.

Content to hear the speeding hearts of the students he continued to pace around ready at a moment's notice to take points from any unsuspecting student.

"Professor?"

"Ms. Brown do you lack the knowledge of how to be quiet?"

"I have to use the lavatory sir."

"You can wait."

"But sir." She pleaded.

"If you weren't drinking your pumpkin juice like a desirous horse during breakfast you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"But sir!"

"Leave and you will get a T on your paper as well as three detentions. The choice is yours." She sat back down.

Ten minutes later Neville was lost and needed help. Timidly his hand shot in the air, "Professor sir?"

"Do all of you have a certain disrespect for the rules."

"No sir."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Rhetorical?"

Shaking his head, "What is it that you want?"

"I chose to write about bezoars but I keep mixing them up with medial stones."

"So your question is?"

"I know that the first is strongest against poisons but the second alludes me sir."

"Have you no book?"

"It … it was taken from me sir."

"Then you best keep better hold of your belongings."

"Yes sir, but about my question?"

"About your book."

Hermione had sat quietly while he spoke but after insulting Harry, watching Lavender do the potty dance in her chair, and now poor Neville being humiliated she had had enough.

Turning to her fellow pupil, "Neville medical stones can be used in potions to heal stomach pain but are mostly used for detecting injuries that can't be seen by the naked eye."

"Thanks." Neville began scribbling on his paper.

Snape made his way to her. After all he was not going to sit there and let her insult him no matter how much he loved her he was still Snape and had a duty to perform that unfortunately presided over everything. Even his feelings for her.

"Once again the know it all can't help but open her mouth."

"I would have kept quiet sir but we are not yours and you cannot continue to treat us any way you want. You are so good at pointing out everybody's flaws but what about yours huh? What about that hooked nose you can easily catch fish with if you were cast out to sea! What about that oily hair of yours? Someone should place a caution the floor is wet over every step you take not to mention your teeth. Are they gold plated or are they naturally that yellow?

And honestly what is with all that black? Your childhood intimidation tactics would better serve Halloween than a classroom. And honestly if you hate seeing us so much, assuming you can see around your nose that is, then just close your eyes or do us all a favor and quit already!"

The whole classroom got quiet, deadly quiet, were the students even breathing? Pretending that her anger didn't look attractive in the least, "And what of your short comings," he asked, "Everytime I see your buckteeth I want to use them to open a can of food and what of your thick hair? It's called a comb use it.

And if it weren't for that shrill voice of yours I would have mistaken you for a male. Perhaps you should consider growing those out (he pointed to her breast). Just so you know tight sweaters don't help you out in the least.

And if you're supposedly the smartest witch of our life time why can't you even make someone as simple as Weasley date you? Perhaps you should have done us all a favor and let the troll smash you to death first year instead of prancing around thinking that you are better than the rest of us. You are not rich, you are not pretty, and you're not even special, only the sheer luck of Merlin got you into this school muggle born," she began to cry, "Why so sad Ms. Granger? Don't insult others if you cannot take being insulted in return."

He could see she wanted to run she really did but now he had one midget and an angry carrot top to talk to. By the time class was over they were yelling so loudly at each other that Minerva stepped down from her class in the tower to the dungeons to deal with the problem followed quickly by Albus who entered just after Hermione ran out in tears. The elder wizard dismissed everyone except for Severus.

"I haven't seen you this angry since Lily died Severus. What is it?"

"Nothing that you can understand Albus."

"Is this about Ms. Granger," Albus inquired, "I already told you for both your sakes …"

"This is not about Hermione," he yelled stiffly, "This is about the Dark Lord finding traitors wherever he looks! This is about the five young men that I had to personally torture then kill! This is about me not her!"

"Easy Severus. Perhaps a day from work will do you some good."

Cross, "I will never have a day free from servitude. You and Tom keep me rather occupied these days as if the need for sleep is inconsequential amongst other things."

"Well at the very least your anger has brought the children closer."

…

"Mionie wait up!" Ron yelled breathlessly chasing after her.

Crying, "Ronald I wish to be left alone now!"

"Mionie," Harry cut her off by taking a shortcut blocking her path, "Please stop."

"No."

"Mionie please listen."

"No I've heard enough," she shouted, "That that git how dare he! How dare he!" she shouted again collapsing on the stairs.

"Mionie," Harry sat next to her, "I think that what you told Snape today was brilliant ,but you shouldn't let what he said get you down. You are the smartest, most kind, witch I ever had the pleasure of making my friend."

"Yeah you're pretty," Ron said, "Don't know what that gets gone on about. You just need to forget it alright."

"How could I possibly forget what he said! He practically called me a mudblood … oww!"

Harry pinched her, "Don't use that word Hermione you are above it!"

"Yeah Mionie and no matter what he says you still got us." Ron said.

"And no matter how bitchy, mean, rude, ignoring, put off, ticked, or hostile I may act in the future Hermione it will never change that you are like a sister to me." Harry said.

Hermione smiled gently, "You mean it?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"I love you guys." She hugged them, "So much."

"We love you too." Harry said in a soothing voice squeezing her hand. Ron nodded his agreement placing his arm around her shoulders. And although her friend's words did warm her she couldn't help but notice how Ron didn't say that he loved her.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Birth of a Phoenix **

**.**

"Time to feed Fox," he handed the firebird a cinnamon stick, "That's a good girl." Before using a spell on the room to still time itself as he paced once again looking at the bird that remained mid swallow due to the spell that he used.

"It was all so simple really Fox. I had all the pieces as I wanted them, even the ones on Tom's side and yet I didn't see her coming. Is it because I am getting old? Is it a simple miss-sight? Or was it, in my confidence, that I failed to take in all the options?" He gently stroked the cheek of the bird once more before sitting down in his grandiose chair.

"You know Tom is right Fox. There is power and there are those too weak to seek it. Today you are a bird, but so so long ago I loved you with all my heart then I lost you. Even after my dear sister died I didn't quite understand that great power comes with risk.

I was so anxious to not just be a semblance but a Merlin of my day that I didn't see clearly. Brash as I was I believed I had everything that I would ever need. One finishing spell secured me the elder wand, a steadily climbing job at the Ministry, the respect of the wizarding world, literatures dedicated to me, I was the brightest wizard of my age, and more importantly I had you Fox.

You were my everything. My sun. I used to always say your hair reminded me of midday and you would smile as bright as the moonlight glittering on the lake. But in my path to glory I didn't realize that the people that I had to step over and betray to get it would one day return the favor that I so ruthlessly gave them.

His name was Derrick McGee, an old classmate of mine, we took OWLS back in school and McGee had come up with such a brilliant spell that the headmaster just had to know who did it. Naturally, I took credit for it using any vise against him and as an adult I beat him out for a ministry job this time making him look like a plagiaristic oaf officially ruining his chances of wealth.

In a drunk stupor he made his way to my home. You told me to place protective charms up since charms wasn't exactly your strong suit, but I, being the arrogant young man I was, said 'who'd dare attack the great Albus Dumbledore's house'.

Apparently McGee did. We all went to school together. He knew that you were the only other person I cared about in the world and he killed you. Yes I found him and got my revenge, but it was then that I realized for all my power I wasn't able to revive you.

Upset I sought comfort in Aberforth but he laughed at my situation. Told me that that's what I deserved. Now I knew how he felt when Arianna died. I told him that I lost her too which is when he choose to remind me that Arianna would have been here if not for me.

Bastard.

So I sought to make myself a better person. I became headmaster of Hogwarts to pass my knowledge on instead of using it for personal gain, recruiting wayward students to give them a home, friends, even a family.

And then Tom ruined it by becoming Voldemort. I wanted to find an easy solution and I did find one. I could have killed Tom, really I could have, but at the cost of my death. Now I don't mind dying, but I refuse to let it be in the middle of the woods alone for no one to see if Tom, by dumb luck, managed to overpower me.

So I had to plot, to plan, to encourage certain … events. I knew Neville was destined for this, but with the time turner it would have taken double the time of Harry to complete this mission. So I needed to do something, anything, to make this better.

Then I received that letter. One small letter inviting me to the Potter's for a baby shower and the first stone was cast. I couldn't help myself. I placed a concoction in the candies I bought Lily to make her go into labor early.

It was I who placed it in James' mind that he didn't need protection from the Dark Lord and that he should live in the easily accessible Godrick's Hallow. Luck was further on my side when Severus came begging for me to spare his Lily which I knew as I promised him I would I would not knowing full well that the guilt would convince him to turn spy for me.

So yes Lily and James served their purpose well. They provided the heir to Tom's demise, a spy, and motivation to keep Harry determined to fulfill the prophecy post haste. All was going my way when she came to Hogwarts.

After the sorting ceremony Severus had been acting weird, distracted. And after some probing he had managed to confess that he had, after various researches, concluded that he had found his soul mate. As cool as ice I told him all would be fine. Severus confessed for caring for her, not that he was yet attracted, but he had to make sure she was safe as if her welfare was his duty.

Yet secretly I was jealous. I was a good man, sure I accidently killed Arianna and you died, but for the better part I was a good man and lost you. While he, Severus Snape, was a Death Eater, the equivalent of a damnable possible rapist, definite killer, and kidnapper amongst other things … in short a bad man was able to find a soul mate while I was without.

After you died and turned to ash as your will stated you wished to be I took your ashes and placed them on a dragon egg then set it ablaze and then you were reborn to me as a bird. One that will perpetually serve the ashes of which you were created.

It may be selfish Fox but I refuse. I refuse to let a man like him find happiness while I cannot!"

Done with his rant he closed his eyes murmuring the spell that allowed time to flow freely again. The phoenix finished its snack as a wrinkled hand moved over the top of the desk in a circle revealing a hidden compartment that he opened with his spectacles.

Inside rested his past. A picture of Arianna and his Alana, Alana Fox.

"Alana, my dear, what is the matter?" The picture that normally smiled at him every day now frowned for a reason he couldn't fathom.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wiser **

**P1**

**.**

"The final task is in a week Harry!"

"I know Hermione." Harry sighed separating his veggies from his fruits.

"Then you should be studying, not moping over your untouched plate of food!"

"I'm tired all right."

"Tired from what?" she asked indignantly with her hands on her hips.

'Tired of helping Ron treat you like a princess' he thought but said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Ron," she turned to her left, "Tell Harry to stop abusing his plate!"

Swallowing, "Umm let Harry do what he wants Mionie."

"Why have you been taking his side lately?"

"Because Harry's my best mate." He answered quickly.

Giving suspicious looks, "I don't know what you two are playing at but when I find out …"

"Aren't you two going on a date tonight?" Harry changed the topic.

"Why yes," Hermione nodded, "But that has nothing to do with your lack of preparing for this task."

"Yes and your nagging is making a much better job of it!"

"Harry!"

"Look Mionie I just need a little rest," Harry stood, "I'll see you later."

Hermione sat down. She didn't understand the boys these days. With the random lack of appearance from the Boy Who Lived came the bliss of being with Ron. In fact she was with the boy all day making her wonder how Ron managed to plan a magical date in such a short time? Clearing her head of that thought she discreetly reached for Ron's hand up under the table.

"I'm eating Mionie."He said with a mouth full of blood pudding.

"Sorry," she pulled her hand back slowly. A forlorn look replacing her usually bright eyes, "My fingers got cold."

.

'Finally,' Severus thought to himself as he excused himself from the head table. Something just wasn't right. As the panther he spent nearly every afternoon with Hermione listening to her go on and on about Ron. The most recent of which involved a threshal ride through the sky.

That was the glue that put this mystery together. Only people who have seen death can see threshals and that pointed directly at the shortest member of the trio. With a wave of his cape he made for the door following Harry quietly for some time.

The boy's excuse about being tired was true enough for he stopped every so many feet to lean against a column to wipe his eyes and yawn. Eventually the boy made for the room of requirement where he resided for some time until Ron came constantly looking over his shoulder as he did so and knocked on the door.

"About time." Harry hissed yanking him in. As he did Snape cast a listening charm on Ron to be able to hear what was happening on the inside.

"She's suffocating Harry," Ron whined, "It's not my fault."

"Look Ron the magic I use for your dates and to practice for the final task is draining me! Bloody hell I couldn't even levitate my glasses to me this morning. Keep this up and I'll be sharing a room with Lockhart at St. Mungo's!"

"But I can't do this alone!"

"Yes you can … just take her on a walk tonight around the lake."

"But she'll be expecting more."

"And that's what I wanted to talk to you about," the movement of chairs sounded, "Hermione is your girlfriend and you need to be responsible for her. Imagine how Hermione would feel if she knew that I've done everything from planning the date to the gifts?"

"I take it she wouldn't take well to that."

"Precisely, and you can do it Ron! I have faith."

"But I don't."

"Well faith or no I can no longer help you."

"Damn."

.

Snape had heard enough. He knew Potter was behind it all, but now what? As much as he wanted to tell Hermione he knew that doing so would break her heart and he didn't want her to be in more pain. But what if she found out for herself?

"What is going on in there Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Not the least bit surprised that the Headmaster had followed him, "I take it you've been noticing Potter's lack of enthusiasm lately."

"I have."

"And as I've suspected he's been magically drained. If this keeps up he won't be able to enter the tournament."

"But he must."

"Never fear, he is telling the Weasley that he can no longer help him."

"Help him?"

"Fear not your chess piece is safe this round." Snape began to walk away when both males heard an approaching noise. The Potion's Master cast a spell to camouflage them.

"Ginny why would they be in the room of requirement?" They heard Hermione before they saw her.

"I don't know but he's there a lot these days," she said briskly, "Probably training."

"Oh that Harry," her voice was laced with approval, "I thought he wasn't training beforehand."

"He's more responsible than you give him credit for Hermione," Ginny smiled, "You see Harry's just itching to be a regular student like us and to do that he must kill Voldemort which is why he does everything in his power to accelerate the process. He may not be the smartest student but he never gives up … he has a lot of heart you know."

"Just like your brother," Hermione smiled back, "He has done so much for me. We may not always hold hands, but he shows me during all of our dates that he loves me."

She nodded, "I think my brother and you will make an okay couple."

"Just okay?"

She nodded, "Since I'm younger I see a lot of things that you older ones miss. I see how much you and Ron love each other and you will probably love each other for a long time, but."

"But what?"

Ginny turned to look at the decorative wall instead, "Hermione you are more like the intricate filigree that cover the walls, but Ron is more the sturdy beam that holds the ceiling up. You see he is simple and you are not. Eventually one day in the future your differences will separate you."

"We're not that different."

"But you are," the ginger looked back at Hermione, "Do you know the reason why my mother and father love each other so much?"

"Because of all of you."

"The love for a child should not define a marriage. You see my parents are both happy with where they are and what they do. But in your case you've been trying to change Ron since the day you met him always correcting him and telling him that, in short, he's not good enough."

"I never say that."

"Oh but you do," Ginny looked at the door, "Every time you correct him, which is a lot by the way, he will one day see it as you not happy with him. Take my advice Hermione find a person that you love just the way he or she is because unlike stone, people cannot be carved. Are you going in now?"

Had she just been talked down to by a third year? "Yes." she said quietly.

A moment later the boys came out.

"Hermione what a surprise." Ron stuttered.

"I was actually looking for Harry …"

"Whatever for?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I was going to make him train but Ginny vouched for him."

"Well if no one cares I'm going to bed." Harry made his way to the common room.

"And I'll make sure you make it there." Ginny left with him leaving the couple alone.

"So what were you two doing in there?" Hermione asked.

"Just having a guy talk."

"About?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Ron waved her off.

"You'll be surprised what I'm interested in."

"Harry made me swear not to tell you." Ron tried wanting nothing more than for Hermione to drop the subject.

"Then show me … or write it down."

"Hermione I said no."

"No you said you couldn't tell me but there's ways around that … Harry's not sick is he."

"If he is I wish you'd ask him about it."

Hands on her hips, "We've been friends for a long time Ron and I just can't see why you two need to keep secrets from me."

"There is no secret," Ron thought for a second, "He just wanted to ask me about Ginny."

"They do seem a wee bit enamored, but isn't he still secretly dating Cho?"

"We talked about that."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Please ask him Mionie." He rubbed his aching temples.

"But I'm asking you."

"And I'm telling you to drop it."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"And you can't make me snitch on Harry."

**. **

"Trouble in paradise?" Snape couldn't help but to reveal himself and the Headmaster.

"Professor Snape!" Ron gulped.

"Was just leaving with me," Dumbledore cut in, "Weren't you Severus?"

"Of course," he agreed, "There is nothing to see here."

"Well that was awkward." Hermione said when she turned to see that Dumbledore and Snape weren't the only ones to disappear.

**. **

"Ginny surprised me today." She said racking her hand through the panther's fur. She had taken to speaking to him in the flower field a mile or two off the property where he wouldn't be seen.

The panther turned its yellow eyes to her as if listening. She smiled at him briefly before continuing on, "Ginny sounded so wise today … until she said Ron and I weren't meant for each other. Such hogwash. You know she almost had me fooled."

Severus placed his head on her lap as she continued to rant about her day as she always did, "And now Harry and Ron are hiding something from me, but I'll figure it out! I swear it!" He purred in answer then turned his head to the sky. Sunset was upon them.

"Is it time to go back already," she sighed, "Well till next time."

He watched her leave until he could no longer see her then transformed back into his original form, "Till next time." He promised as his arm began to burn.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wiser **

**P.2 **

**. **

"I have put a lot of faith in you Sseverus."

"Faith that is well placed. I assure you." He kissed the base of the thrown that his lord sat on. At present Voldemort was a mere echo of himself, no bigger than a baby, with fingers too small to properly clutch a wand.

"I alone will be the judge of that Sseverus."

"But of course my lord."

For a long moment neither said nor did nothing save for in taking and exhaling air. Until he stirred. Voldemort seemed to be leaning forward as he posed his next question, "Why do you serve me Severus?"

"For the supremacy of …"

He laughed, "I know the rite well and you are neither pureblood nor an extremist so why?"

"That is a question I asked myself when I was initiated," seeing that the Dark Lord wanted to hear more he continued, "At first I thought it was about killing James Potter and his friends, but after they died I was not satisfied. Maybe because the killing wasn't done by my bare hands … and then I went home to find my father beating my mother again as he once did me then I had a … temporary slip of control and killed him. And it was in the moment that the life left his body that I realized what I was truly searching for."

"And what was that?"

"Power, The kind that can only be retrieved by taking it from those who once held power over you."

"But you are a simple Potion's Master. I hardly see the power there."

"From my point of view I am aiding the strongest wizard of all time achieve his goals, get revenge on James by torturing Potter while bringing about the headmaster's demise topped with the added bonus of bringing Slytherin to its former glory."

Laughing once more, "You are a complicated man Severus. You ask not for gold, magic, or even my vast knowledge. Instead you ask for a power that only you can measure so long as you serve me. But I must ask is there anything that you require flesh wise?"

"A woman?"

"Bellatrix is good with a wand in more ways than one."

The Dark Lord had to be pleased if he offered his own woman, "So I have heard, but I prefer the innocent sort. The kind you have to break in a sort of … master and sl … student relationship."

"And here I thought you became a Potion's Master just because you were good at it."

"As you've already stated I am a complicated man."

"Then I will give you all the virgins you require once I defeat Potter."

"I only ask for one."

"Then name your price."

**. **

"Severus is trying to circumvent my planes," The Headmaster spoke to the paintings hanging in his office, "And I cannot have that," he made eye contact with each one, "Which is why I'm placing you under the OWL."

"You can't be serious?" One of the paintings asked.

"I need him monitored and you are what command the rest of the paintings."

"If you are sure," The paintings mumbled before agreeing, "We will all spy on the Severus fellow."

"And Hermione and Ron," Dumbledore sat down playfully eyeing a twist, "If my plans are to succeed this couple must be kept together at all cost."

One of the female headmasters glowered at him past her thick dousing of white makeup, "You told us all a long time ago that all you have down was to stop Voldemort yet now your actions seem contradicting."

"All will be clear in the end Lady Matilda."

"For the sake of the living wizarding world I hope so."

"Trust me Matilda I have not let you down before."

"It's not me being let down that you have to worry about Albus."

**. **

Ginny found Harry practicing once again on the pitch. With a box full of listening devices at hand she wobbled to him. Noticing the weight he moved the box from her hands to the ground.

"Hermione has become adamant about finding out your little secret." She motioned to the box of collected items.

"That's Hermione," Harry sighed, "Gotta love her though."

"Yeah." She awkwardly twiddled her thumbs before continuing, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me with the truth."

"You're welcome. In all honesty it's nice to have someone to just let it all out on … wait that didn't come out right."

Giggling a little too high pitched, "We all make mistakes Harry, but really I can't believe that you've been the one planning all of Hermione and Ron's dates. Even more unbelievable she thinks Ron is doing it."

Harry looked more in her direction then at her, "I believe Hermione wants this to work out so bad she's even willing to fool herself into believing that Ron did all those things."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"About?"

"About Hermione finding out?"

"In all honesty I've been more worried about the third task with it being tomorrow and all that."

"That's right it is," she scooted somewhat closer, "Be careful Harry."

"Yes you too Ginny."

"Whatever from?"

"Umm it'll be cold out. If you want you can use my scarf to protect you from the chill." He handed it to her, but she refused it.

"I will be plenty warm cheering for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

A long awkward pause later, "So what should I do with these?" she asked.

"Didn't Madame Sprout just plant a new plot of mandrake?"

**. **

"Ron you seem … nervous." Hermione said as they held hands walking around the lake.

"Do you like this," he looked around them, "You can't take the moon and the stars home like a bouquet of flowers."

"Oh Ron you should know by now that the only materials I crave are the books."

"But you looked so happy when you were getting the flowers."

"Of course I was happy. Just thinking about how much work went into that makes me proud of you Ron."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well what if I won't be able to surprise you with flowers anymore?"

She turned him around then kissed him full on the lips. After a minute or two they pulled up for air, "That."

"Then remind me not to get you anymore flowers."

**.**

"Hermione."

"Yes My Lord."

"Why her?"

"She is too independent and smart for her own good. I wouldn't mind breaking her once I get the chance."

"Then you have my word Severus that once we win this war she is yours for the taking."

"Thank you … my master."

**. **

"How was your visit with Tom?"

"Pleasant," Snape paced in front of the headmasters desk having the strange sensation of being watched, "We discussed killing muggles over tea and biscuits."

"How was your visit with Tom without the sarcasm." Albus corrected.

"He is eager for his new body."

"From what you've told me he doesn't want to look as he once did."

Nodding, "He asked me to make his new image embody one word."

"And that word is?"

"Fear."

"Typical Tom," he made a show of adding six cups of crystalized sugar to his cup before continuing, "Anything else?"

"He wanted to be reassured that my potion is up to task and to of course warn me what the consequences were should I fail."

Sipping the overly sweetened beverage, "I sense that there is more you have to say."

"Not much," he stopped pacing, "He asked why I joined him."

"Perhaps he is beginning to suspect you."

"Rightly so. I am the only servant that he has that has been too loyal. I would suspect me too."

"Then we must find a way for you to gain his complete trust."

"Slytherin's do not trust."

"Be that as it may I will still look into it."

Believing the conversation over he made for the door when Dumbledore spoke again, "How are matters between you and Hermione going?"

"Why state the obvious Albus?" he sneered, "You still find amusement in pointing out that once again another woman I love has chosen another?"

"Remember when you were a boy …"

**.FLASHBACK.**

"Severus my boy," the headmasters bright smile welcomed him into his new quarters, "I see that you are well."

Standing, "What is it you want old man?"

Ignoring his tone he simply ran a hand through his neck length beard, "Please have a seat."

"I don't wish to sit where that ruddy Potter has."

"Very well," his merry eyes turned concerned, "You have had it harder here than most."

"No thanks to you."

"Someday you will understand why I made the choices I have."

"Why do you speak like that? Do you honestly believe that I want to wait around and 'see the reason' behind the madness? I will never live long enough to understand why anyone would cater to their lot!" A tall lanky yet youthful Severus admonished pacing the length of the room with his sleeves rolled up to fight against the heat.

Ignoring his tone once more, "I've called you here today because of your mother."

The younger's eyes turned wild as he ran to the headmaster's desk gripping it with enough force the Professor feared it would leave dents, "She isn't dead is she? If she is I'll kill him! I swear it!"

"Calm down my boy! This has nothing to do with your living situation."

Relaxing, "Then what?"

"Your mother told me about your fascination with one Lily Potter."

Blushing, "I … I … don't know what she's talking about."

"It's obvious Severus but she shared concerns that you are in love with Lily and that she isn't in love with you."

"Lily will come to her senses," he assured Albus, "She knows what a terrible person Potter is and once she realized how terrible she will look towards other avenues."

Shaking his head, "This won't work out; the pair of you."

"Yes it will!"

"I've been alive for a very long time and know the difference between just being friends and being in love."

"Says the man who isn't married!"

"Fair enough," he sipped his tea with sugar in it high enough to see over the brim of the cup, "But I must be frank with you as your mother asked. You are not a classic man, or handsome, or fairly attractive. No one's perfect. But Lily is a beautiful girl who likes to be surrounded by beautiful people and she is stringing you on. It is your mother's belief that she's only friends with you because you cater to her every need."

"That's not the case," he snapped at his elder, "If Lily didn't love me why does she come to me when she is sad? Or sick? Or in need of help? Or just because she needs someone to talk too?"

"Believe what you will, but know that Lily will never be yours."

**.END FLASHBACK.**

" … I told you as I tell you now believe what you will but know that Hermione will never be yours."

Why did that old bastard have to bring that up? He knew that he was picking at a sore spot to get his way like a spoiled child and even though he tried to fight it doubt began to make his boots heavy. He remembered how passionately he defended their love. How vehemently he protested the Headmaster's words. And no sooner than weeks end did he, by accident, call her a mudblood.

After he said it he wished he could take it back even after all these years. So he did what he could. He begged, pleaded, tried to make amends, apologized, but nothing worked. How could after all this time one little word destroy everything?

Then Lucius, the most handsome not to mention wealthy, boy in school decided to show him something after hours that he could never forget. Lily and James making out in a deserted corridor.

"Finally rid yourself of him?" James said.

"He made it easy although I do feel bad." Lily had said when James turned her eyes from the floor back to him with the touch of her jawline.

"You and Snape's friendship had run its course. You told me that."

"But he was such a good friend. And after all he's been through leaving him like that seems almost cruel."

James sighed impatiently, "Right here right now Lily I want you to decide. Me or him!" then he turned and walked away.

Lily seemed to think it over for a whole ten seconds before running to him, "I choose you."

"And what of Severus?"

"He'll get over it." She giggled pulling James into another kiss.

Snape had realized he stood still for far too long especially when he saw a ghost of a smile on Albus' face. Damn that intolerable old man. Mustering all the composure he could he strode out of the office more than ready to dock house points from the first person he saw and as fate would have it he was in luck.

**.**

Hermione went to check her listening device after hours with the invisibility cloak only to find them all gone. Ok the extendable ears were obvious, but the listening lanyards and the hear all hoods would have tripped them up. Perhaps they were getting help? Or maybe they were smarter than they looked.

Determined she made quickly for the room of requirement. Wouldn't do to miss Harry's big day because she was tired. Going inside she saw her device was nowhere to be seen. Then again amongst all the clutter she could be overlooking it, but she was pretty sure she placed it on top of the silver jewelry box.

"Maybe it fell." She thought aloud placing her wand in her pocket she began to climb the tall stack when a chair slipped lose causing her to plummet to the floor. Caught off guard by the sudden action she fell only to land on something warm. Had she used magic by accident?

Opening her eyes she almost groaned out loud when she noticed it was Professor Snape holding her. He gave only enough time to register who he was before he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

"What are you doing out this late on a night like this," he drawled, "One might think you're up to something?"

Rubbing her bum, "I was … oh never mind just write me a detention."

"That was not an answer to my question."

"Clearly." She said sounding so much like him even her eyes widened in surprise.

This caused him to smile for possibly a millisecond before he was serious once again, "Your detention will start at eleven thirty tomorrow."

"But that's halfway through the last challenge! Harry …"

"Will be fine without you. For some reason he has the uncanny curse of survival."

"Don't you mean gift and can't I just serve detention tonight?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Then no."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to and as I've stated I want you here immediately even if I'm not there. I will have a charm in place to know when you arrive."

With a huff she stomped out. Only if she knew how dangerous it could get she might be more obliged to stay with him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Final Task

.

The flashing of cameras, the shouting of the crowd, the rustle of flags, the jeering of supporters and the wind tickling his ears did little to drown out the sound of his beating heart. This was it. The final task. He may be the Boy-Who-Lived but the honest truth was that even he got scared this being one of those times, but he could never show it. He is Harry Potter, the boy with the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and if he showed weakness then they showed weakness. Which is why he kept his face composed. Only a nervous twitch of the eye or two escaping him as he stood in attention in his black and red robes.

Cedric Digory was elated. He had to be the best Hufflepuff in all of Hogwarts history no the world. He eagerly smiled accepting his praise when a thought struck that made him go cold. What if he died? Was the glory worth it? How would his father cope and what if Severus was lying? Maybe this was a trick to make him fail. No doubt the old Potion's Master new he would squirm in his seat until the fear ate away from him until he quit. Then again what if he was right?

Fleur kept counting to ten with deep breaths in her head. She was frightened and knew ever since the second challenge she was way over her head. But she would not give up. Her school's reputation was on the line. Taking yet another deep breath she looked at the collected Harry, the alabaster Cedric, and the ever stoic Viktor Krum.

Hermione and Ron sat hand in hand cheering their friend on especially Hermione, who would be leaving shortly, deciding to get it out of her system before she would be stuck in the dungeons.

"Harry's gonna win." Ron said it as if it were fact.

"Of course he is." Hermione nodded fervently.

Ginny agreed, "He hasn't let us down yet has he?"

"Well if he fails we'll still make a pretty penny." George smiled.

"He means knut." Fred chimed in.

"Why would I want to see a sack of knuts brother."

"You tell me George."

"Shut your gap before I tell mother that you've been gambling again."

"Yes mother." The twins said in unison following their laughter with more chants for Harry.

All watched as the rules were given and the flash shot in the air. The four challengers each took off in the maze in single file order.

"Please be ok." Hermione whispered rising out of her seat to go to her detention.

.

Ominous hedges hung far over the slight wizards head. The bush casting long shadows that seemed just shy of completely cloaking his body in darkness. This is where he, Harry, pulled out his wand casting a spell to illuminate his path.

And after what felt like an hour of searching he seemed to be stuck in the same spot when he suddenly felt like he wasn't alone.

"Harry?"

The familiar yet undefinable female voice loomed in the air. "Who's there?" He asked sharply .

"Harry?"

He whipped his head around in an instant to see nothing, "Come out! I know you're there!"

.

Cedric wanted to believe he was making good time, but thus far all his walking seemed to land him only in one spot. Or a spot that resembled any other spot beneath the bush. With a groan he cast a locator harm only for it to give him HOGWARTS.

Speaking to his wand sarcastically, "I couldn't have figured that out for myself. Thanks."

"Cedric?"

That voice. He remembered but it couldn't … it just couldn't be! It had been so long!

"Ceddie?" the childish voice asked again.

Eyes widening in recognition he turned just as Harry had moments ago in a different part of the maze seeing nothing, but he could hear it. The sound of water rushing. Bending his wand down he saw water steadily rushing past his legs getting higher by the second.

"Merlin help me."

.

"Such an ugly child you are!"

Fluer screamed running from the voice of her mother that chased her.

"You just couldn't be perfect could you?"

"I tried mozher!"

"You NEVER tried hard enough!"

"I did!"

"You're sister was always the prettiest, the most loved, the most popular! Even young Gabrielle an move her body with the grace of a swan but you! You are just AVERAGE! A DISGRACE!"

"Mozther leave me alone!" she screamed loud enough to possibly be heard.

.

Light.

"Finally." Harry muttered lowering his wand as he approached it.

"Harry?"

The closer he came the louder the voice. Following it he came to a door. Wand at the ready he opened it temporarily blinded by the light. Blinking his eyes he looked on to see a white painted crib with blue accessories. The room seamed meant for a baby and yet so familiar.

Along the back ceiling were various pictures. One of a smiling read head and a demur brunette. Wait he recognized them! Running to the pictures his eyes savagely tried to take them in all at once.

"Mum. Dad." He touched the pictures delicately.

"We're right here Harry."

Harry turned around and nearly dropped his wand at the sight. On the ground laid his mother in a heap, bod contorted, pale, with unseeing cold eyes, and blood. There was so much blood. Next to her layed her father in similar fashion except he had a huge dent in his head as if he had recently tripped and fell into something hard.

With the blood freely oozing down his face he turned the one working eye he had toward his son, "You grew."

"Yeah dad … I … I grew up." Harry shook trying to find a way to stop the flood of tears from reaching his eyes as well is vile daring to rise upward.

"Into such a handsome young man." Only her mouth moved, "We are so proud of you. Please stay with us?"

"Mum I …"

"Don't disappoint your mother son." James tried to smile at him. Opening his arms, "Come son we have so much to discuss."

"Please tell uis everything we've missed."

"But why are you here," Harry had to ask, "This is the Triwizard challenge!"

"Triwizard," James stated, "The tournament that comes only once every generation or so!"

"Yeah. I'm a challenger."

His smile was true then, "I knew my son would make something of himself I did!" he beamed well for a dead guy.

"Please Harry come closer." Lily beckoned.

"I know you are afraid Harry," his father said, "But we still are your parents aren't we?"

"Please come into our embrace."

.

There was so much water that he barely managed to swim through it, but he did coming up at the top to see a pale girl with curly brown locks, and warm eyes.

"Hello Brother."

"Ciara."

"You didn't come for me. I waited and waited and waited … and now I wait forever."

"I didn't know you were at the beach."

"You lie Brother," she shook her head, "You knew exactly where I was, but you never said where no matter how much father asked."

"Yes I knew where you were," he said indignantly, "And I fervently told you not to go! I said it was unsafe! I said there were changing tides! But as always my dearest twin sister never headed a word I said."

"Still you didn't tell …"

"I wanted you to learn a lesson!"

"For eternity," she asked coyly, "Or just for that night?"

"I regret it Ciara! I loved you! We did everything together! Everything! We finished each other's sentences and when you lost your pet frog I searched for it for hours until I found it! You know this! And there isn't a day that has went by that I don't regret that decision Ciara! You were the other half of me. The fun to my seriousness!"

"Then if you regret it so much swim over there so we can have tea together."

Following her finger he saw the very beach she died at and the very tea table he helped her set up on many an occasion to distract her from the ocean that many just drown her one day. Kicking his legs he followed her to the beach.

.

"Leave me alone please!"

"No! You know that you are my LEAST favorite," her mother appeared before her. Standing behind her Marjorie her beloved perfect elder sister, "But I will give you a chance to prove yourself! Defeat her and I will look at you as if you are actually mine."

"She cannot be the good at somezhing," her sister chuckled, "She is weak mother. Look at how she crumbles."

"Then it should be easy for you Marjorie."

"I will not lose!" Fleur rose to her feet ready for a duel.

"Zhis should be entertaining."

.

In the cold arms of his parents he had never felt so at home in his life. Burrowing his head in their chest he turned them both upright so they could see him as he saw them.

After listening to his story, "You carry such a burden Harry."

"I agree with your mother. That is too much responsibility for a boy to carry."

"But I have to …" Harry started.

"No you don't." His mother said , "I know a place where you will be forever free of this place."

"Of pressure, of press, of frenimies, of responsibility, or pricks like the Malfoy boy."

"Sounds nice." Harry admitted, "Is there such a place."

"Look no further than the bosom of my arms."

Without hesitance he hugged his mother. Pulling her against him missing the feeling of various small pricks to his skin.

"Potter!"

"Professor Snape?" He turned instead to see a panther.

"Get away from our son!" James bellowed. In retort the cat growled.

"The boy is ours now!" Lily's lifeless body reached up and grabbed him. It was then as she suffocated his body that he realized that this was all an illusion and the moment he recognized that the image gave way revealing thorned vines that tried to cut him to pieces.

.

"More sugar?"

"For the millionth time no! All that sugar will …"

"Rot your teeth I know I know."

"So tell me did this mean Professor of yours really say you were going to die during this tournament?"

"Yes he did, but that you already know. Why'd you ask?"

"Because he was right." Her mouth opened wide revealing thorn laced vines.

"This was all an illusion?" The audacity of his maze! How dare it bring his sister into this! She had been dead for ten years! The wound was just beginning to heal and now this! Angry he lashed at the bush with any and every spell he knew that would cut it to pieces.

.

"What is matter sister? Can't even handle a wand?" The blonde beauty asked. Her blue eyes smiling in true mirth.

"I," she coughed, "You were never zhis strong."

"In case you forgot," she bent down, "I am better than you in every way! And just so now you know you were an accident. Fazher and mozher never meant to have you. You were a mistake since the day you were born. I see no reason why that wouldn't change. Oui?"

"You! You! Are right." She gave in lowering her wand.

.

A quick burn spell later he was out of there. Still somewhat dramatized he noticed Fluer's body being carried away by the vines. He made eye contact with her but she seemed to be somewhere else. Using his wand he shot up her color for surrender and ran as the maze began to move this way and that.

.

How long had she been standing there, Hermione thought to herself as she paced the length of the dungeons. "I bet he doesn't even plan on joining me," she hissed, "I bet he thought it was pretty funny. Hermione stuck outside his doors unable to cheer Harry on while I'm going to sit here and secretly pray for his demise!"

"Fine if he want come to me I'll come to him!" she declared making her way for the stairs when she hit a barrier. Falling back on her bum with wide eyes she couldn't believe he had trapped her down here. Swearing she pulled out her wand and went about trying to break the barrier.

.

Harry came to a fork in the path. Thinking he had gone in a circle he turned to see the way he came was blocked. Taking a deep breath he heard the rustle of leaves. Wand at the ready he looked forward to see what looked like an Egyptian sarcophagus with wings sprouting from her back appear between the paths.

The slab of well carved limestone eyes began to glow blue. Its mouth opened as it began to talk, "You must make a choice. Chose left and your enjoyment shall be your torment. Choose right and your greatest fear will become clear."

"Is there no other choice?" Harry asked sarcastically, but she answered none the less.

"You may always stay here. Remember every second you waste your competitors come closer to victory."

"Maybe I don't want victory."

"And I it wants you young Potter?"

Seeing this was getting him nowhere, "Than answer me this. Are their more visions involved? Will I see my parents again?"

"You do not know yourself for if you did what lies ahead would be most transparent to you. If you are to defeat the dark Lord one day then you must do it with clarity. See but don't judge. Dislike without hate. Seek vengeance without revenge."

"You are speaking in riddles woman thingy …"

"Then you have made a choice?"

"I'll choose enjoyment."

"I see you are not yet ready to face your fears," the right side closed leaving the left to him, "A word of advice?"

A step away from entering his path, "What?"

"Don't look down."

Which was the first thing he did as he fell. His thunderbolt catching him as he was caught up in the most dangerous game of quidditch in history. The snitch, a small gold ball covered in fire, was the prize. If he caught that he would be free.

"Now all I have to do is dodge the ten bludgers, whatever those balls are, the five beaters, and curses … wait hexing isn't legal!"

"The year is 1814 Potter," a deranged Oliver Wood laughed, "Everything was legal."

"Merlin help me."

.

Cedric had been asked the same question and choose the same answer as Harry. Instead of falling into a match he continued along the maze until he reached the triwizard cup. The moment he did that the maze cleared pronouncing him the victor. Had he done it or was this another mind game?

"I knew you would do it my boy!" His father praised as they took picture after picture after picture only to be swarmed by reporters. Rita Skeeter being the main one, "So tell me how does it feel to triumph over the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Amazing." Cedric smirked.

And that was not all. The outcome was so unlikely that their head of house awarded him one thousand house points clearly putting Hufflepuff in the lead, Cho was at his beck and call, and everywhere he went he was followed by fans like Victor Krum is.

Not to mention the feast that was dedicated to him with the minister quickly giving him his own holiday as well as offering him a ministry job. Well in short all had went well. Wonderful. Perfect. It was everything he dreamed of and more.

Until a day when he sat in his quarters buried with fan mail that he wanted a break. A moment to just be Cedric Digory. As he thought this the mail increased triple fold. Disgusted he left his quarters only to be cornered by the Creavy brothers.

A few hexes later he had to outrun his whole house bumping into a Gryffindor he snorted at him, "You cheated I know you did. Harry should have won." She snapped. Ignoring her he bumped into a pack of Slytherins that wanted to play Hex the Badger.

Escaping them he ran happy to find Cho. She pulled him into a warded room.

"Thanks Cho," he breathed heavily, "I really needed a release."

"So do i." she smirked yanking off her blouse.

And as much as he appreciated the view his honor compelled him to turn away from her, "I don't think so Cho. Our parents don't even know that we're dating."

"This isn't about love." She pushed him against the wall trying to force him to reciprocate his advances.

"Cho this isn't like you! Snap out of it!"

She pouted, "Well there goes my plans of you getting me pregnant so I can live off your child support." She huffed.

Confused and hurt he ran from her bumping this time into Harry.

"Potter!"

"Digory," the shorter wizard greeted with a smile, "Enjoying your fame?"

"Not so much I've been sexually accosted, abused, obsessed over, not to mention I can't have a moment alone!"

"Welcome to my world." Harry laughed.

"I guess fame isn't everything is it Mr. Digory?" Snape snapped as he walked past the two.

"Don't mind him. Oh and by the way I'm taking home the house cup Digory! No ice storms are going to cheat for you this time."

And it was at the game that he could have caught the snitch but released it allowing Harry to catch it that he realized that fame wasn't what he really needed, wanted.

.

Bloodied, bruised, and thoroughly battered Harry caught the snitch. The area fazed back to the maze where he was on his legs and bumped into Krum whose eyes were fogged over much like victims under the … "Cedric watch out!"

With the early warning he quickly managed to uncurse Krum who fell to the floor in a heavy heap.

"Who would have done that to him?" Harry asked.

"I seriously doubt the girl did it," he checked the Bulgarian's pulse, "he's alive."

"Good." Harry looked around noticing a shimmer through the bush, "Is that the cup?"

.

Unbeknownst to all except Severus the Headmaster was watching the game through a small crystal ball delighted to see that all had went as planned thus far.

"We've worked hard Cedric! Let's take it together." Harry asked.

"No you take it."

Or so he thought.

"Harry," Cedric steeled himself before continuing, "I don't want fame. I don't wont glory. I just want to be me. I know you've never had the choice to be just Harry but this labyrinth bush maze has made me realize that there is more to life than praise."

"But you wanted this. You told me …"

"I was a fool then," Cedric cut him off, "I was warned."

"Warned?"

"By who doesn't matter. But he told me if I continue down the path to fame that I will die."

Dumbledore glared at Severus over the rim of his glasses. His black eyes denying nothing.

"Then why the bloody hell are you here," Harry near screeched at him, "Send up a flare and get the bloody hell out of here!"

Cedric was about to. His arm raised when it suddenly lowered back down. Harry noticed the confusion on his friends face, "What's wrong Cedric?"

"I can't … someone is controlling my body," he muttered as his legs walked him to the cup, "Harry help me!"

And the boy tried every spell, hex, curse, he knew to make him stop but it had no effect so he tried placing barriers in his way but none held. "Cedric do you know anything!" Harry pleaded. His spell reserves eradicated. If only Hermione was here …

Trying to hold back tears, "It's ok Harry. Give up."

"No I do not abandon a friend!"

"I'm not going to make it Harry."

"Don't speak like that! Tell me what to do!"

"He told me I would die if I continued and I ignored him I deserved this."

"NO one deserves to die!" Harry tried his spells again.

"And yet people do."

"Cedric I have to tell you …"

"I know that you're sleeping with Cho Harry."

"You do?"

"I figured it out. Cho really fancies you. Please take care of her. Swear to me you will keep her safe when the final battle between you and Voldemort comes to pass."

"I swear it!"

"And you will tell my father that I love him? That I knew about Ciara being at the beach and the fault of her death lies with me and not him? Tell him to go back to my mother and live out his life the best that he can?"

"I swear it."

Dumbledore watched the exchange. The least he could do was allow the boy to get his last words off his chest before he died.

"Albus!"

"Severus."

"The boy is practically pleading for his life."

"I can see that."

"Let him live."

"He must die. We already discussed this."

"No you decided and simply told me of your plans after."

"His fate could have been avoided since _someone_ warned him. Now he will see that all choices has consequences."

"Sit is becoming harder to tell Voldemort from yourself sir."

Instead of answering he gazed into the ball again. At present Harry and Cedric were both in arm's length of the cup.

"If you won't take it I won't either."

"Harry I have a bad feeling about this."

"Know that whatever happens you won't be alone."

"I know," Cedric laughed bitterly, "I know what's going to happen and I'm scared."

"I know."

"You should know that the person who helped me … you would never expect him to. I was surprised myself. It makes me wonder who really is friend and foe."

"Who told you?"

Before he could answer both hands were forced to touch the goblet leading them to Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave, Cedric's death, Voldemort's revival, seeing ghost, going back to Hogwarts, winning the tournament, showing the world that Cedric died, finding out Moody wasn't Moody, and a world of pain, hurt, and nightmares for Harry Potter.

.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled, "Did you win?"

He walked to her slowly. Noticing his state she ran to him, the barrier now gone over the steps, "Harry what happened?"

And he told her. As he recalled all that happened and all that was said she could almost see it in his haunted eyes. How could she have missed this? How could she not be there for her friend?

"How come everyone I love and or care for dies Hermione?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't know."

…

**A/N: That was long! Ok so did you guys like the retake of the maze? And I know this one lacked Hermione and Snape but I felt it was a necessary sacrifice. Please tell me what you think and thanks for reviewing **


	13. Chapter 13

"And then Cedric died, but on the plus side Harry won the cup." She tried yet failed to sound joyous. Her hollow words carried to the keen ears of her feline companion.

"You know," she started again allowing the wind to toss her hair for a moment, "It may just be me, but I am beginning to suspect that Professor Snape is in on this more than he lets on," the panther looked at her wistfully, "Don't give me that look. He gave me a detention on the night that a student died, which mind you hasn't happened since Moaning Myrtle, meaning that either he was trying to protect me or went out of his way to piss me off leaving me with many unanswered yet equally unsaid questions. Either way is perplexing wouldn't' you agree?"

Instead of moving its head it rolled his eyes. "Whose side are you on anyway," she teased letting yet another breeze pass her by before continuing, "Harry is understandably a mess. Ron is at his side which is good but that means less time for me. Dumbledore is keeping us strong. Professor McGonagall is doing her best to make us all feel safe and as for me I don't know. There is too much going on. Between Professor Snape's sudden generosity, Krum's obsession with me, my stagnant relationship with Ron, classes, Cedric's death, and wondering what is to befall us next year my mind is all tied up … what's wrong panther?"

"Well if it isn't Harry's little Mudblood."

"Malfoy," she turned flustered. When had he appeared? Reaching for her wand clumsily she stood to face him with it pointed backwards then righted it, "What are you doing here?"

"Pansy was right about you Mudblood. You know," he smiled at her, "The guys and I have realized you haven't been hanging around the castle as of late. Perhaps you hope to find your feminity amongst these flowers. Trust me when I say that won't work."

"Back off Malfoy!"

"Why should I," his eyes grew, "Where the bloody hell did you get a cat that size!"

She had almost forgotten it. Turning she saw its muscles were coiled ready to spring at a moment's notice. As she did this, however, Malfoy took the opportunity to hit her with a hex. Feeling parts of her face grow out of proportion she went to fire back when he disarmed her. Realizing defeat was at hand she stepped forward. If she were going to get hurt she was going to take it like a Gryffindor.

The blonde readied for another spell when he saw the cat charge after him. Despite the fact that it was useless he ran and was tackled harshly to the ground with the cat scarring him on his left side.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy yelped once the cat let him lose.

"No," she said wand at hand, "he will not."

…

"Oh My Merlin what the bloody hell is wrong with your face!" Ron yelled pointing a chicken grease laden finger at her.

Walking past him to see Harry in the infirmary, "Malfoy tried to ambush me but I prevailed."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. With a face that seemed to be immune to Hermione's new physique, "Would you like some food dear?"

"No thank you."

"You see her face like that mum and all you offer her is food!"

"Tact Ron." Ginny scolded sounding so much like Mrs. Weasley everyone had to look twice to make sure she wasn't her.

Finding an open seat next to Harry whose back was turned to everyone, "How do you feel today?"

Harry turned to her, "How do you think I feel?" he snapped.

With a sigh of acknowledging Harry was in bitch mode, "I only asked because I care."

"Do you," he turned on her, "I just want to know how many times must you all ask me the same question to get the exact same answer!"

"Until you tell us the truth." She said calmly.

"Oh you want the truth do you?"

"Yes Harry I do want the truth."

"Well maybe you can't handle the truth?"

"How can I know how to handle something I don't know about?"

"My point exactly. How can I make you feel a feeling you have never felt?"

"By describing it to me."

"Won't matter. Never does." With that said he went back to brooding.

"Has he been like this all day?" she asked.

"All."

"Day." The Twins answered when the headmaster burst in.

"Which is why you all should head outside and enjoy the nice weather."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"This is me the last time I checked," he laughed, "Oh and I believe the Daisy-Bells are in full bloom today! Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley do you mind collecting a few for Mr. Digory to cheer him up?"

Recognizing a dismissal, "of course Professor, but may I ask do you know how to remove the hex on my face?"

That was when the mediwitch exited her office coveting a case of several vivacious shaped flasks, "You have been Trollfaced Ms. Granger. It was a most favored hex in the 80's if I remember correctly."

"Trollfaced?"

"Why have you not looked at yourself in a mirror yet?" Madamn Pomfry asked but continued anyway, "There's nothing I can do but direct you to a Professor or two who is good with dismantling hexes. If they cannot help the spell will wear off in three days."

"Three!" Ron groaned.

"Ah but beauty is found within." Dumbledore reminded as he made his way to Harry.

Conjuring up a mirror Hermione took in her face for the first time. Her brow bones became grotesquely protruded with mud thick eyebrows knitted together from temple to temple. Her eyes had sunk in her face giving her a rather shifty look with high cheekbones both sporting various moles with long hairs tapering down to a double chin in similar fashion. Her dry lower lip jutted out far further than the top making her already misshapen face seem larger than it was.

"Merlin!"

"I know." Ron reminded.

"Let's just go pick flowers."

Outside Hermione's ire could seldom be contained. It was enough she looked like something from the black forest mixed with a Bulgarian, but did the love of her life have to treat her like that? The whole way here he kept a distance in front of her far away enough to seem that they weren't traveling together, but close enough to run back and block her face with his massive body if necessary. Then outside he made a point to have her physically check the top of the damn tree knowing she was afraid of heights while he skirted around the bottom.

Fingering the petals that hung downwards resembling bells as they swung in the air she spoke to him again, "You know rumor has it if two lovers sit beside each other on this tree one daisy bell will turn a vibrant pink instead of blue and actually ring when held by either of the lovers …"

"Yeah I'll stay down here and pluck a few you just do what you're doing up there."

"Ron!"

"Sorry Mionie but you look awful, but I'll avenge you."

"Harry didn't seem to have a problem with my face."

"We both know that when Harry's in bitch fit mode he seldom cares for anyone other than himself."

"And your mum …"

"Is incapable of hate." He finished.

"No one else teased me."

"They were thinking it."

"Ron!"

"They were!"

Crossing her arms she pouted fighting back emotions when she heard the sound of a bell. Turning somehow the Panther had found a way up without her noticing and had picked the legendary love flower for her.

As she reached out to collect it she noticed his eyes seemed to have a green hue to it which only happened when he was trying to convey a message. Trying to guess at his thoughts but failing miserably she took the flower, thanked him, then slipped from the tree to Ron to show him proof of their love.

"Merlin Hermione please!" he shielded his eyes.

"Not me the flower."

…

The Headmaster leaned down to the boy studying Harry with eyes twinkling so brightly it disguised his inner intentions, "He is back." That was not a question.

"I sawr him," Harry admitted looking out the window, "Worm tail was there and he … he killed Cedric." Missing the slight smile on his mentor's face.

"I'll leave you in Madame Pomfry's capable hands now."

The palpable silence of the halls assaulted him as he closed the heavy doors with a wave of his wand. Time was once again on his side and if all went according to plan which it would Harry will defeat Voldemort in three years and all his sins with it.

He had deceived. He had schemed. He had plotted. He had offended. He had betrayed and yet there was still so much more he would have to do. Oh how he longed for the days of butter beer at the Blackpatch with his guy friends discussing women and spells. At the time his only crime remained a family secret second only to his ambitiousness, but Albus could still lay claim to his humanity. Now he was little more than a charlatan leading his many devoted followers to their demise again and again knowing full well the consequences of his actions.

If Fox were alive she would tell him to find another way than using his pupils as ponds. If she were alive he would be Minister of Magics with her at his side. Instead he was here planning on throwing a fourteen year old boy and his friends at the evilest wizard of all time repeatedly.

"You are thinking rather loudly Albus."

"Severus I didn't hear your approach." Not that he needed his hearing to know someone was near.

"The boy?"

"Concerned?"

"The fate of wizarding Britain rest upon his shoulders. I included."

"He will suffice."

"Not on his own."

He nodded, "It is time for matters to grow more decisive," the Headmaster looked around them casting a charm that would allow them to neither be seen nor heard, "I have a job for you."

"Will it be pushing Minerva off the clock tower or perhaps using an unforgivable on an unsuspecting student?"

Although Snape sounded sarcastic the headmaster knew when he was being quite serious, "The Ministry will be sending someone to inspect our school."

"Naturally after recent events."

"But we cannot just let it be anyone."

"Who do they plan to send?"

"An auror that you are rather acquainted with."

"I am 'acquainted' with many. Humor me."

"Alastor Moody."

"And what is wrong with that? He will be on your side."

"Which is the problem. Mr. Potter can no longer be cuddled."

"I hardly considered him cuddled."

"When Harry was a child I alluded to the power of love to Lily Potter which saved Harry's life in school year one. Year two I sent Fox to save him from a very toxic poison. Year three I suggested to Minerva to give her one and only generation handed down time turner to Ms. Granger as well as hiring Lupin to teach him the necessary spells."

"And this year?"

"I had my most favored Professor keep an eye on him from a distance. I knew no fatal harm would come to the boy."

"Back to the quandary of a certain auror?"

"If you recall twenty three months and six days ago I asked you to brew me a particular love potion."

"One that couldn't be detected. One that made the drinker solely dependent on your choice of a mate and was strengthened with constant exposure to theanine which is most commonly found in tea which I took the liberty to assume was said person's beverage of choice."

"Correct," he praised, "And that beverage was given to a Ms. Dolores Umbridge when I went to the Ministry …"

"Conveniently when Potter was underground fighting off a Basilisk to save the Weasley girl."

"Your potion had the desired effect however I am not certain that he will choose her for the job. You see Dolores may love him and do all that he asks, but I'm afraid he simply doesn't see her as more than an overachieving secretary."

"And what will you have me do?"

"Dolores has a way about her. She is a despicable person."

"Then she will fit in well with us."

Ignoring that statement, "She hates many things and among them Death Eaters who should have got their dues. When our dear Minister sees her chewing you out so to speak he will send her."

"And why would I even be in the ministry?"

"Because a week ago you signed a letter agreeing to join a summer research project at the Ministry."

"The whole summer!"

"Yes," he played with his nails, "I know how much you hate the sun …"

"You b-"

"By next school year you will begin to earn her trust, have her sent here for me and if she decides by some whimsy to not be mean to you use an unforgivable on the minister of magic, I know how fluent you are in wordless and wandless spells. Also by being so close to the ministry Voldemort will be pleased. For the mean time if he ask you to help him corrupt it than do so. Also you might want to brush up on your occIumency."

"Why?"

"All will unravel itself in time," he took his spell down, "For now enjoy the rest of your day." He smiled watching as his Potion's Master grumbled off down the hall.

"Marie?" he asked.

The painting of a young girl in a white lace dress on a summer day looked towards him, "Yes Albus?" she asked sweetly.

"Follow him."

"As you wish." She turned. The red bow of her bonnet left a trail behind her as she went about her task.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE MINISRTRY **

She didn't know when it happened or why it happened. All she knew was Cornelius Fudge had filled the empty corridors of her heart with his charisma. She'd do anything to have him notice her just once. Then one day it happened. He smelled her tea and thought it so delightful he asked her to brew a cup.

"I'm just the tea girl," she sighed over her extensive cat china collection, "But if given the chance I would fill his belly with my love. I would sweeten his days with my smile. I … I would strain away all his troubles both domestic and foreign."

"Dolores?"

Startled she snapped out of her monologue turning to that pesky intern of hers, "What is it!" she screeched more out of embarrassment than temperament.

"Severus Snape is here to see you."

"Good. Send that traitor in!"

**...EARLIER… **

Cornelius Fudge entered the empty elevator; a rarity in all his years, in fact there seemed to be no one about. More than likely all were celebrating some new holiday forgetting once again to include their Minister of Magic.

But those days were over. He sneered at his own antics. He had waited for a grandiose opportunity to assert his authority in wizarding Britain and it finally came. The old fool had slipped up. He would use any vise necessary to live his dreams and here it was. Dumbledore, the one that everyone said he should be more like, had allowed a student to die in his walls.

Of course he would be sympathetic. Allow the school to grieve the passing of the Digory, but next year. Oh next year he would paint Dumbledore as a senile old fool. Ruin him. Burry him as he once did others. Only a true leader realized if you wished to insure your future you must first coral the youth.

"What the blazes …" He began as the elevator screeched to a halt followed by the decorative ceiling piece that served as lightening. Realizing he was trapped he pulled out his wand.

"Albus? Albus is that you? Come out you ruddy bastard."

…**. **

"I should welcome you to the ministry but I feel you have already been acquainted. Especially with the inquisition room."

"I require no welcome."

"Good for I am not the one to give it."

"I am here …"

"Do you get off on that?"

"That?"

"This. Walking around as if you are one of us. You are nothing but a monster. Do you understand that?" She looked him in the eyes while motioning with her hands.

Instead of answering he surveyed the room instantly regretting it as his retinas burned from the sight of pink kittens, "I am a monster," he leaned in, "I don't regret what I did … however I refuse to visit the past as much as possible. But what if I were to tell you that there are monsters far … darker than I. Would you believe me?"

"I believe in only one thing," her face held straight betrayed only by the quiver of her hands, "And that is Cornelius Fudge."

Still leaning, "You show such devotion to a man that will never love you."

"You lie!"

"Never like you."

"Liar!"

"Never acknowledge your presence."

She stood pointing her wand at him, "You must know to never tell lies Death Eater!"

…

"Evening Prime Minister."

"Who goes there?" The old man asked turning in every direction in search of the source of the voice when the door slid open revealing a curtain of black.

"Who are you?" Fudge asked. He was an old man. His eye sight had slipped over the years and with the light out he was as blind as a bat. His question was answered however as said person illuminated the tip of his wand, "Oh Professor Snape it's just you."

The moment he entered the elevator began to work again. Going up or was it down they traveled in complete silence until the younger inhaled deeply.

"Cornelius."

"Severus?"

"You will continue with your plans. You will send Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts," Fudge looked at him as if he were crazy. How could he know what he was up to? "You will hate Albus Dumbledore with a passion. You will refuse Voldemort's existence until you no longer can. You will pull all your resources to do as I commanded and await further instructions."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," he turned his face to his, "I told you to."

Eyes fogging over, "As you command."

…

"Dear Dear Dolores," he looked at her a certain way causing her wand to fly across the room. The action gave her heart a start. She fled from him until her body was backed into a corner, "You think to threaten me?"

"Ba … ba … back away Death Eater!"

"I used to be normal. A regular like you when Voldemort recruited me. You know the first person I killed was my own father. He was scared just as you are. He ran from me into a corner just like you. He asked why. But we both knew that answer. Then he begged. Begged for his life just as I once begged for him not to hurt my mother," he moved a stray piece of hair from her face, "Then I told him not to be scared because in the end we all die."

"You … you will be tried for murder and and you won't get away this time."

"But I did warn him, I am his son am I not, that this would hurt."

"What did you do?"

"Wands are spectacular things aren't they," he waved his in front of her face, "but so quick. I killed him with my own hands gladly. My only regret was that I had not done it sooner."

"You won't get away with this!"

"But you see I already have isn't that right Dolores?"

Her eyes fogged over. She nodded, "Yes Severus."

He didn't do it the way Albus asked, but it was nice to be in control for once in his life. Actually the feeling of being in charge really did do something for him. He told her what was necessary then left. The scene replayed as before without the violence. She gave him his hours and he left with a slam of her door only to return to the castle to gather supplies.

"That's not how I told you to handle the situation Severus."

"Technically you never said how to handle it, but simple to handle it which I have."

"In the future I'll be sure to be more specific." He waited for his potions master to touch the door before adding on, "be ready for the coming storm Severus. I will need you more than ever in the years to come."


	15. Chapter 15

**A BOOK **

.

Hermione never felt so alone in the window seat overlooking her favorite tree. It wasn't her parent's fault that she felt a bit distracted. That loneliness seemed to creep up on her from unknown places. She had left school with Ron shielding his eyes whenever she past him, with the sight of Mr. Digory's haunted eyes, with never even saying goodbye to her panther friend. Not to mention she never really got to talk to Harry because he shut everyone out herself included. In short she had left so much unfinished business at Hogwarts her heart seemed lost to its empty corridors.

"Hermione?"

"Mum."

"Are you hungry?"

"No thanks."

"Are you all right?"

"I will be."

"Is this about a boy?"

" … No."

"You received a package." Mr. Granger said moving past his wife to join Hermione on the window seat. When she thanked him without so much as a glance his way he said, "It appeared on our door step as if by magic."

"Magic?" The word made her instantly turn to face him. They shared a look. Mr. Granger had understood long ago that his daughter belonged in the wizarding world and if it weren't for her family she would never return to this dismal one if she could help it.

Taking the parcel from him she studied it. It seemed standard, packed in a white box with twine tied round to keep it closed. In fact it looked so ordinary she wondered if her father didn't just wrap up one of his old college text books to trick her into smiling. Not that she'd put it past him or anything … Then again she stood taking her wand out from her top drawer just in case holding it with her right while the left made to unfasten it. Once unbound she tilted it to one side then opened it.

Out of the parcel slid an emerald green leather bound book with a phoenix engraved on its cover outlined by a thin golden circle. Intrigued she ran her hand along its spine assuming that her touch would activate the mystical properties of the book which were common place in Hagrid's class. Her effort was rewarded when the book opened to a page that literally glowed gold.

Her parents hovered over her shoulder as transfixed by the book as she. Hermione looked from the book to her parents as if to ask if they knew something about it when reasoning made her shake her head. Of course they knew nothing of magic.

"Perhaps it is waiting for something?" Ms. Granger suggested.

"I think your right Dear,"Mr. Granger agreed, "Why don't you tap it with your wand Hermione?"

"But I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school grounds."

"An incidental drop surely wouldn't count."

"You are beginning to sound like Harry, Father."

"Do as he says," Her mother chided, "I want to see some magic too."

Her parents were clearly more than a little ready to see a glimpse of the wonderful world of magic and Hermione felt it a cardinal sin not to indulge them just this once. Lifting her wand she pretended to simply admire its craftsmanship when out of nowhere a smart pain hit her wrist causing her to drop it directly on the golden pages.

The handle first made contact, then rebounded, causing the tip to stroke the page and from its gentle touch words scorched the pages quite literally burning itself into existence from thin air.

"I can actually hear the paper burn!" Her mother stated excitedly.

"And look there," her father shared in the excitement, "I see smoke!"

"I didn't even know magical books could burn!"

"Wait it's making a message."

"What does it say dear?" Together they all read the words allowed as they formed:

_**Ablazen from the ashes we rise **_

_**Luminous wings to form the next sunrise **_

_**Our flame unabridged by waters depth **_

_**The quest for knowledge feeds the next breath **_

_**We soar across an endless darkness **_

_**Illuminating a path unnoticed **_

_**Understanding that we are neither good nor evil **_

_**But the solution to both **_

_**We are**_

_**The Order of the Phoenix **_

"Those were rather fetching words wouldn't you say dear?"

"A little junior with the rhyme scheme but otherwise …" Her parents began to rave about the magic witnessed before them in their own home while Hermione scanned the book for any other text to answer the one and only question on her mind, "Who's the Order of the Phoenix?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A Letter – **_**of sorts **_

**. **

Chocolate pools opened to the vast crème of her ceiling wall disrupted only by her third grade solar system project. Rising from bed she noted a faint smell. Inhaling she recalled the floral yet soapy scent of lavender caressed by the spicy aroma of Saigon cinnamon. Funny she never had particularly strong olfaction perception before.

Following the smell she found her mother making French toast, a rarity in a home full of hygienists, wearing her Lucy Ball apron humming away as she flipped the oversized toast.

"Morning Hermionie."

"Morning Mum," she then noticed the strands of lavender resting across their dining room table, "Father got you a gift?"

Smiling far too brightly for her liking, "Actually I found them when I came back from the market this morning. It appears that someone has a secret admire."

"It still could have been Dad."

"Hermione we both know the man sleeps like the dead and that lavender is your favorite flower."

Hermione blushed caught in the apparent. Ron had felt bad and thus left her a bushel of her favorite flower to make up for it.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Her mother probed pulling out a plate from the hanging cabinet.

Sitting, "Ron."

"I knew it! Told him it was boy trouble."

"No Ron's not trouble. I mean I often become cross around him but that has nothing to do with well you see we umm alright fine then I'll admit it we kissed."

"Was it your first?" she squealed.

Nodding, "It was nice."

Clapping her hands together awkwardly due to the spatula, "You and Ronald will make a fine couple! I told Molly as such."

"You speak with his mum?"

"Only all the time, hand me the powdered cocoa from the dolly dear, we meet every other Friday at the diner for a little girls get together. She says you were hexed and looked so unfitting that we wouldn't even recognize our own daughter if we were to see you and that her kind yet unfortunately blunt son of hers made you aware of such."

"Well if you knew that Mum then why did you ask?"

"Thought it appropriate."

"Naturally," she sighed, "But did Mrs. Weasley tell you of our dates?"

"Dates? I thought you lived at a school?"

"Ever heard of the room of requirement?"

**. **

"Ronald what are you doing up there," Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen, "Dinner was finished near half an hour ago!"

"I'm coming Mum!"

"You already said that!"

"I'm coming alright!" Ron called back reclining heavily in his chair. He was so tired. Having a girlfriend proved most difficult. Thankfully they were on summer break right now for he could not come up with a doable plan to save his life. From what he heard from his brothers a date was equivalent to buying a home. As long as you invested in it it took care of you and boy was he investing! Since money was out of the question he would have to rely on his magical aptitude which was in the lacking department; thus he dedicated the entirety of the summer to planning the rest of his dates for the upcoming school year. At best a romantic fly on his broom around the castle. At worst a trip to Hagrid's for some home cooking.

"Bollocks!" He huffed bawling up yet another piece of parchment thinking he wouldn't even be doing this if it weren't for the twins. He bragged about how Hermione was so satisfied with his kissing that he would never have to spoil her again when the boys laughed.

"If you believe that you're stupider than you look." Fred joked.

"Why Fred nothing can be that stupid." George chimed in as per the norm.

"Very funny." He said ignoring them in favor of his mother's freshly baked scones.

"What's going to be funny is you crying to us."

"I can hear it now," George switched to his Hermione voice, "Ronald your consistently unimaginative expressions of courtship have become most repugnant to my femoral organs."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said around his scones.

"It means dear brother," Fred ruffled his hair, "One day she'll become bored and when that happens she'll expect more of you and if you can't deliver … well let's just say you won't be seeing any pussy …"

"Unless McGonagall transfigures herself into a cat that is."

It was that horrifying outcome that had him upstairs working fervently in his room for a way to make Hermione happy.

"Mum says come down before she makes you." Ginny told him helping herself to one of his scrapped papers, "Hermione must be lucky to have you planning so hard."

"More like I don't want to see McGonagall's cat."

"O …. K?"

Throwing in the figurative towel, "Fine I'm starving anyway."

"Thanks for finally joining us Ronald," Mrs. Weasley snapped once he entered the dining area, "And what pray tell kept you so occupied?"

"Umm Witch Weakly?" He offered stuffing his face with lukewarm food.

"I don't believe that lie for one second young man and you will tell us this instant wont he Arthur?"

"Oh yes tell your Mother." He said around his newspaper smartly agreeing with anything a half raving red headed witch said.

"I was," he searched for an excuse when he saw his owl fly through the window, "Oh no!"

Mrs. Weasley turned her eyes just in time to see the bird collapse knocking over various dishes in its wake to drop a book off on top of Ron's plate.

"Oh not the yams," he groaned, "You ruddy bird off with you 'eh!"

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Opening the parcel, "It's a book with some kind of bird on the cover."

"Maybe it's a new textbook?" Arthur offered.

"Or a gift from Hermione." Ginny suggested.

"You consider a book a gift." Reluctantly he opened the pages turning it round and round until they, as a family, figured it out. Together they watched as words began to form.

_**Before first flight **_

_**Before first inner light **_

_**Before the ashes **_

_**we must first rise **_

_**-Courtesy of **_

_**the Order of the Phoenix **_

"What's an Order of the Phoenix?" Ron asked aloud missing the shared look of his parents when yet another bird flew through the window. This time it was a beautiful yet graceful swan landing elegantly on the floor flourishing its wings as if to cover its modesty with one wing hovering over the head and the other gracing the floor the swan did the motion once more before transforming into the constellation imprinted, colorful garbed, headmaster they know and love.

"Albus what a pleasant surprise!" Molly stood to great the elder man.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced."

She waved his apology away, "All is fine. Why after dinner you can join Arthur and I for a nightcap."

"Are their lemon drops?"

"Of course."

"Then a few sips won't hurt."

Taking a seat, "Before I partake in your meal I must tell you all that a change of plans is in order."

"Plans?"

"I'm assured you all read the Daily Prophet. It has come time for us to act and why the adults are busy I believe it would be best to send the children to an equally safe place for the time being."

"So did you give me this book?" Ron asked.

"All in good time."

**. **

"That's wonderful," Her mother praised, "He's a real romantic that one."

"I know," Hermione washed her toast down with skim milk, "I wonder what he has planned for me this year!"

"Just you wait I bet it's something unexpected."

"I certainly hope so." Crookshanks decided then was the time to ambush her. He jumped from her leg to her back door as if trying to lead her somewhere.

"Are you sure you're not a dog?" she teased as the fur ball hissed in reply. She opened the door to see the outline of a huge cat jumping her fence.

"Panther?" she asked.

"Is there something out here?" Her mother looked holding the broom ready to unleash straw hell upon anyone who would trespass upon their home.

"No … no one." She said still gazing. How could it have followed her out here?

_Meow Meow Mew _

"What is it Crookshanks?" she looked down to see the cat holding an envelope in its mouth, "Thank you."

Opening it. It read:

_Dear Hermione Granger, _

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. Unfortunately due to the ministry taking a new stand against Hogwarts, myself in particular, and now have summoned poor Harry to appear before them at trial I must demand you pack up what you will need for the rest of the summer and eventually the school year as you will be staying in a safe location where the ministry will hopefully not be able to target you as they did Harry. Inside the yellow purse is a portkey. Make sure you have all you need as this is a one way trip. My regrets to your family for pulling you away but I hope they'll understand. _

_-Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S. Bring your book_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Origin of the Order of the Phoenix **

**. **

"Stay safe."

"I promise."

A squeeze of the portkey later she was teleported to a location she was not familiar with. Originally she had suspected to be greeted with the stone walls of Hogwarts or the warm hearth of the Burrow instead she landed in an abused library. Spider webs occupied what was once previously lined with books from top to bottom. The oak shelves looked saturated in dust so thick she thought a swipe of her finger would not remove all the buildup. In the center sat a halfcocked globe clearly long past its glory days with its half missing not to mention degrading sphere.

By the only door in the room sat the furniture, if you dared to call it that, looking as if it served as a barrier during one to many wizard duels. The sofa had as many holes as it could stand while still keeping its original shape with stuffing seeping from its battle scars. The worn paisley print seemed to have disappeared over time leaving a corner of it bare. In front of the sofa was a coffee table broken in half with a bum leg. Between both pieces rested a carved black serpent of some sort.

Fearing she may have been duped she pulled out her wand dropping her luggage harshly to the ground in the process. Mentally cursing the noise she caused her heart gave a start when the door opened.

It all happened so fast. She screamed. He silenced her with a flick of his wand. Embarrassment made her cheeks rosy. Then the black daggers, known as his eyes, were upon her.

"I didn't know screaming was part of social greetings." He drawled looking rather unimpressed.

"Well I … I … I thought that."

"Clearly your mind has begun to rot over the summer. Please try to keep up Granger as I am not one for repeating myself."

"Yes sir."

"As to our location we are at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." He began to walk from the rooms to the hallway then the staircase that housed a portrait that howled Mudblood the moment she walked past it. A silencing charm and a few threats later he led her to a door.

"Sir may I ask what the Order of the Phoenix is?"

"All will be revealed," he snapped then turned looking rather serious, "Never sign anything you don't read Granger. Some marks do not dissipate over time."

"He'd know that better than any of us."

"Sirius!"

Hugging her in greeting, "I swear you've grown since the last time we saw each other," he beamed, "Let's catch up over a nice cup of tea."

"Lead the way."

The first door to the left of the base of the stairs that was closed when she came up was now open. Sirius spoke of her more mature look and asked of her achievements as well as about his Godson while he used a spell to clean off the dull grey table to place a set of unmatched tea cups on the table.

Turning to spell the kettle on, "Severus didn't give you a hard time did he?"

"Oh no he was his," how do you describe it, "Usual self."

Placing a lemon wedge and tea packet in each cup, "That's what I am afraid of." His face grew sullen as he levitated the now whistling kettle over the tea cups.

"Professor Snape may be a lot of things, but he is still a Hogwarts Professor. He wouldn't really cause any harm to anyone."

Pushing a cup towards her, "When we were children the man wouldn't even hurt a fly. I guess over time, after certain circumstances, anyone would change."

"Elaborate."

"Merlin it's filthy in here. Is this some kind of joke?"

"Ron!" she squealed noticing the way Sirius seemed to be jostled out of his stupor by the sight of the red head.

"Hermione it's nice to see you." He sat next to her eyeballing her cup.

"I can always brew more," Sirius smiled, "As I do you can fill me in on the Triwizard tournament."

"Well it began when …"

"Ronald I know you're not harassing Sirius for food when he was so kind to offer us his home!"

"It's fine Molly."

"No it isn't."

"And then I saw apples. They were round, blue, and jiggily … oww Hermione why did you pinch me?"

"Hello Sirius."

"Ginerva I've heard so much about you."

"You know why Ron!"

"Not."

"Really." George ended Fred's statement.

"Sirius nice to see you without the fur." Arthur pated the man on the back.

"And without shackles if you could imagine that." Sirius began passing out more cups of tea.

"Where's Harry?" Ginerva looked around as if expecting the short boy to appear from nowhere glasses and all."

"I am glad everyone is making their selves at home." Dumbledore came in effectively drawing all eyes to him, "Please make yourselves comfortable. Those who are in the know will reconvene here after dinner. That includes you Ms. Granger and you Mr. Weasley."

**)(**_**AFTER DINNER**_**)( **

Holding hands, "Mionie what do you think all this is about?"

"Logic compels me to believe that this rendezvous has something to do with the books we received."

"The Order of the Phoenix?"

"Precisely." She opened the door. Their hands parted. At the table sat Ron's parents, Professor McGonagall, their headmaster, Professor Snape, Alastor Moody, Bill and Charley Weasley, a girl they were unfamiliar with pink hair, Arabella Figs whom they were acquainted during dinner, Mundungus Fletcher, and Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Please have a seat." Their head of house greeted, "It is nice to find you not in trouble."

"That is only because Potter is not with them."

"Speaking of which." Hermione began.

"Please sit. We have a rather important matter to discuss this evening." Once they sat, "You are here for one reason this evening. To learn of the Order of the Phoenix. To begin do either of you know what a phoenix is?"

Hermione raised her hand sneering at the 'typical know it all' comment her Professor let slip, "A bird that is said to rise from the ashes."

"Two points to Gryffindor," the Headmaster smiled, "Not only is it a bird but a mythical one. It is also a symbol. The strength to rise from its own ashes, to not fear death but greet it as an old friend, to always be content with what it is, to always burn from the flames of knowledge and never be devoured by it."

"So what does that have to do …" Ron cut in.

"The period," their headmaster continued, "During the late fourth century and early fifth century known as the Dark Ages is not only home to King Arthur's Court, but to Merlin the most powerful sorcerer known in existence. Merlin constantly battled with Morgana Le Fey, Arthur's elder half-sister, always coming close to killing each other until Merlin sealed her away in a stone ring that he cast into a deep well.

She was imprisoned until 1762 when a promising young man by the name of Johann Adam Weishaupt chanced upon the ring. The moment he placed it on his finger he was possessed. Morgana used his body to form the Illuminati whose purpose is to abolish all monarchical governments and state religions in Europe and its colonies.

While the humans supported the idea for baser reasons Morgana used it for her own greedy purposes. She believed that with the fall of government and religion the world would be cast into another Dark Age. A place where her sorcery and know how would be much sought after and only then would she have complete dominance of the land as she had desired.

At the time a wizard by the name of Alexander Barnaby had begun to suspect that no human could so easily sway muggles of power to follow their cause without magical intervention. Thus he joined the illuminati undercover as a hopeful with the belief that he was simply in cahoots much to his chagrin when he realized he was possessed.

He then took his case to the Wizengambot of that time who laughed him away so he and his wife Sabine took the matter into their own hands eventually forming a circle of trustworthy friends that became known as The Order of the Phoenix and although all died save for Sabine and the Illuminat ways live on till this very day Morgana was successfully defeated. This time permanently."

"How?"

"By using a spell even Merlin, its creator, would never use."

"The killing curse?"

Nodding, " And it is now that yet another close knit group of trustworthy friends must come together to defeat yet another evil warlord. This time the Order is headed by me. I sought out a way to not only defeat Voldemort, but to unite us during these dark times. History does not record how Mr. Barnaby did it, but his wife claimed till her dying day that the moment when her husband decided to take justice into his own hands a phoenix feather fell from the sky with a pact inscribed in gold writing."

"Pact?"

"All who join the Order must first understand the words written to them and apply them then and only then can they take the mark and pledge their lives to the Order for the sake of justice. All here bare a mark."

"Except for me." Professor Snape seemed proud to admit that.

"Then how are we to assume that you are trustworthy as far as this order is concerned?" Hermione asked.

"Trust in my actions, not my brands." He said simply subconsciously rubbing his forearm.

"Wait so mum dad you already knew about this!" Ron exclaimed.

"We've been a part of this order since before you were born son." Arthur told him gently.

"So were Potter's parents and look where it got them."

"Severus." The Headmaster scolded.

"I believe the children should know both the benefits and risk involved with joining this order. Surely you don't think all of us will survive this ordeal do you?"

"Te point of this order," Minerva reminded, "Is to fight for a cause greater than ourselves."

"What will that matter if none of us are alive to see if our hard work paid off?"

"And yet you sit here among us." Kingsley said.

"Not for the reasons you are I assure you."

"And whatever reasons those are we are glad to have you on our side." Dumbledore interjected clearly ending that train of conversation.

"So how do we know we've met the requirements?" Hermione asked.

"Once the message no longer glows you have ascertained its meaning." He answered, "Once that happens you simply place your right hand over the text and vow to serve the Order of the Pheonix."

"That is simple."

"Not really," the pink now blue haired one said, "Took me half a month to figure mine out."

"Because you my dear are an idiot."

She rounded on Moody, "Took you two days shy of my own time to figure it out!'

"You still took longer!"

"How can we help?" Hermione asked.

"You must first be inducted before any formal tasks can be placed on your already burdened shoulders."

"Any other questions you want answered and I'm Tonks by the way!" she smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Ron added, "If you all are apart of this order that saved the world once then why aren't you working with the ministry?"

"Because politics and corruption go hand in hand." Kingsley answered.

"I see … I think."

"You both must have a lot to think about," Dumbledore smiled at them, "not to mention you must require rest from the events of today. Please rest and know we are counting on you. You are part of this puzzle we need to unlock to put an end to Voldemort."

They rose when Hermione turned around sharply, "Professor why do you smell like lavender?"

"Aphrodisiac. I believe we already covered that in class Ms. Granger."


	18. Chapter 18

**SHARED ROOM **

**.**

"Where are you sleeping at?"

"The flat at the top of the stairs. You?"

"Me as well."

"That's pleasant."

Together they entered the room awkwardly aware of there being in a room alone together.

"Maybe we should try solving our puzzles now." Hermione said after some time.

"Umm yeah. Want to look at mine?" He handed his to her. She did the same. After a silence Hermione spoke up.

"I believe yours is about self-assertion."

"Really? Because I cant make heads or tails out of yours."

"Gee thanks for the help Ron." She teased.

"I try," he smiled ten asked, "So you had a good summer?"

"Yeah."

"Studied?"

"Yep."

"Learn anything new?"

"Always."

"And you parents. They are well?"

"Fit as a fiddle."

"…"

"…"

"Meet anyone new?"

"The milk man is new."

"Milk man?"

"They deliver milk to muggle homes in glass containers."

"Sounds useful."

"They are."

"…"

"Practiced any quidditch?"

"Yes."

"Studied."

"Yes," she gave him a look, "A little," another look, "No alright."

"You should."

"I know."

"Did you think about us?"

"More than I care to admit."

She turned to him, "So that means you thought about us … a lot?"

Leaning closer to her face, "I always think about you Mionie."

"Naturally we are dating."

"And I'm sorry about the Troll face incident."

"Water under the bridge."

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess," she leaned closer, "We kiss now."

"Alright."

It was a gentle kiss. One not meant to sear the soul but to mend it. Clumsy hands held each other closer as the kiss grew deeper. For any minutes they embraced each other letting go only once they felt the need to.

Sleepy Hermione walked to her bed not even bothering to change her clothes. "Thanks Ron."

"Anytime."


End file.
